Captured
by BellaAndEdwardTwilightForever
Summary: Bella goes for a walk in the middle of the night to get away from her parents. When she's abducted and thrown in the back of a van, going to an unknown destination, she meets edward, who was abducted himself. He might not know her, but he will do anything to keep her safe now. What happens when they start to fall in love in this horrible nightmare? *VIOLENCE SCENES* Future Lemon!
1. The abduction

**Full summary: Edward and bella are kidnapped!**

** Bella goes for a walk in the middle of the night to get away from her parents. When she's abducted and thrown in the back of a van, going to an unknown destination, she meets edward, who was abducted himself. He might not know her, but he will do anything to keep her safe now. What happens when they end up falling in love?**

* * *

**This is the first chapter to my new story; Captured. Enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, i do own this plot and new characters!**

* * *

The snow on the ground was fresh. No footprints or anything. The snow sparkled like diamonds from the full moon above me. The air was cool and crisp. The sounds of a bush shaking because of an animal was the only sounds that penetrated my red ears. The side walks were covered in ice. Causing me to take extra care on where to step so i didn't slip. A car starting up in the distance broke me out of my own thoughts and i looked down the long dark street that i didn't reconize. Damn, where was i?

I turned around and tried to find some sort of reconition. But nothing felt similar, damnit! If my parents wouldn't of fought again, i wouldn't have left like i did. Now, i was to focused on my self to not even watch where i was walking, perfect. Dad is going to love this when i get home, if i do that is. I started searching for my cell phone, but soon found out i left it at home. Fuuuccck. I turned around the way i was walking and began walking back where i came from. Hopefully i could find my way back home before sunrise. If i didn't return then, i would totally be grounded.

I wouldn't be able to get out of it this time, thats for sure. How come i don't even reconize these streets? I've grown up here jeeze. In my sixteen years of life, i haven't even noticed these streets before? It's a small town for crying out loud. Forks washington, the gloomiest state of all states. I scoffed. Perfect. This is just fucking perfect. I took out my cigarettes, i do a good job at hiding them from my dad, the chief of police. He was a very well known and respected man. I didn't want to ruin his rep by smoking in public or anything. But right now, i was dying for a smoke.

I lit my cigarette and continued to walk, slowly. I wasn't going to rush my free time, even if i was alittle lost. I knew i would find my way back in no time. I took a long hit of my cigarette and focused on my surrondings. Nothing in particular popped out at me. But i did my best. As i turned a corner i slipped on the ice on the side walk and went flying backwards on my ass. I held my cigarette between my fingers, not letting it slip. As i connected to the ground i let out a hiss of pain. "Damnit!" I growled. This just wasn't my night.

First my parents arguing again, next me getting lost, next i fell. Perfect. Could this night get any worse? I stood up and brushed my jeans off with my free hand and started walking again, wincing in pain. I may be only 16, but i really needed a beer right now. Since my school is out on Winter break, i am definitely going to alice's tonight to get just that. Alice brandon was my best friend, so was rosealie hale. They knew about my parents, and how fucked up my life is, but they don't say anything. Which i am grateful for. I'm not the complaining type of girl, but i did have my moments, as well as the next person.

I've known alice my whole life, my parents are friends with her parents. Rosealie moved into town from L.A about six years ago, and we were instantly best friends. My mom, renee always called us 'The three muskateers' I didn't know why, since they were guys. But i kind of understood it. My mom was a free spirted kind of woman, some say she's a hippie, but she's not. She just..Um acts like it. I laughed out loud at that one.

I was beginning to feel even colder, now that the wind had changed direction. I closed my small jacket around me tighter and shivered. I took the last hit of my cigarette and threw it to the ground, just as i heard a car behind me, getting closer. I turned around, it was a black van with flames on the side, and two tinted windows where the driver and passenger side were. The front windshield was kind of tinted, i couldn't see in side to save my life. Especially since it's as dark as the ocean is at night, right now. Even with the moon shining like a street light above us.

Maybe i could stop them and ask for directions, okay that sounds alittle stupid considering, 1, i've grown up here my whole life. 2, They were probably complete strangers. 3, they were driving really fast. I turned back around, it's not the best idea i've had. So i continued to walk ahead of me. I turned down another street and it started to look familiar, i breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" I raised my hands in a dramatic way and groaned. I could hear the van approaching me from behind. I had only walked a few feet down the street but it sounded awfully close. I tried to ignore it and shove my headphones into my ears. I blasted 'In the end' By linkin park into my ears and started to walk faster. I just had a weird feeling. Like y'know, you get those weird feelings, when you think something is going to happen? Yeah i'm getting those feelings right now.

I shook it off as just being alittle lost and having a unknown van roam around. I shivered alittle bit at the cold wind brushing up against me. I was only in a small jacket, and a wife beater, and tight ass jeans. Okay, not smart at all, or proper for winter. I shivered again. I went to grab my cigarettes out of my back pocket and light one up when i heard my iPod begin to beep. Shit, that means i only have a few more minutes till it dies. I lit up my cigarette and continued to walk.

I turned around and took a glance behind me but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The van must have drove off. I sighed in relief and turned back around. I almost screamed in fright. There standing in front of me was a guy with blonde hair, pulled behind in a ponytail. He was masculine and had broad chest. He was tall, towering over me about a foot. He had on black jeans and a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. He was about a foot away from me.

I opened my mouth to scream but before i could he launched at me, covering my mouth. Reflexes kicked in and i started throwing punches and kicking. I tried to scream against his hand but it didn't work. It came out muffled. I tried biting his hand, but it didn't work. He was starting to over power me. He growled and bent down to my ear and whispered "Keep trying to fight, it won't work" His voice sent shivers down my spine, and i got goosebumps. But not in a good way.

He moved his hand just alittle, and i took advantage of that. I bit down on his finger, hard. He yelled in pain and moved his hands. I wripped out of his grip and began running the opposite way of him. I yelled out, "Somebody help!" I screamed. I continued to run, and ran around the corner i just passed a few minutes ago. I spotted the van, parked just about a block away. I screamed again. "Help!" I screamed once more. I ran close to the van, and peered inside but didn't find anything, or anyone.

I went to start running again when i felt hands wrap around my waist. I spun around to face the blonde haired man again. I tried to scream again but he covered my mouth. He shoved his body up against mine and my head hit the van, super hard. I cried out in pain. He grabbed my head with his other hand and shoved my head into the van. I cried out again, but still continued to struggle. "Stop moving you little bitch!" I heard his dark, scary voice yell at me again.

I bent my knee up and kicked him 'where the sun doesn't shine'. He groaned in pain and backed away. I stood there shocked for a minute. But i shook my head mentally and went to start running again. He beat me to the punch and grabbed me and slammed me up against the van. I cried out. "Stop! Let me go! Ow!" I screamed. "You little bitch!" He yelled in frustration. He wound his arm up and before i could react, his fist connected to my jaw.

I didn't black out, but i felt very dizzy. I started to sob in pain. I could feel a burst of iron explode in my mouth. I cried out again. He wound it up and hit me again in almost the same spot. I cried out again. It felt like he was throwing a rock at my face. He threw another punch and I felt my knees buckle, but he grabbed me instead. "Your going to pay for that!" He shouted again. He shoved my head into the van again and i whimpered in pain. I could feel black spots invade my vision.

"Stop" I mumbled in pain. He grabbed me by the head of the hair and started dragging me to the back of the van. I didn't try to fight him. Well i couldn't. I couldn't raise my hands or anything. He threw me against the van again and took out some duct tape out of his pocket and ended up taping my mouth shut. I whimpered again and he grabbed my wrists and turned me around and pressed me against the van again.

He pulled my wrists behind my back and taped them too. He threw me to the side and opened the back of the van up. I cried out and tried to struggle against the tape but it was so tight i couldn't. He grabbed me again and whispered in my ear. "Don't try anything stupid sweetie, you won't get that far" And with that he threw me into the back. I landed on my stomach and whimpered in pain. He slammed the back door and a few seconds later the van started.

I whimpered in pain once again..I guess my day could get worse..

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you guys liked it. Review! :) They make me smilee :D**


	2. Blood and a friend?

**Heres another chapter for ya guys (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight *Sobs***

* * *

Somewhere between getting my head shoved into a van and being punched twice by a grown man, and being thrown in the back of a unknown van, i passed out. I woke up, but didn't open my eyes, in fear of what i might see. I could smell something musty, colonge, and something nasty. I couldn't explain it, it was something i have never smelled before, and it got me sick to my stomach.

My whole body felt completely sore, my head more sore then the rest of my body. I could hear people talking but i couldn't make out what was being said. That was odd. Where was i? Was i still in the van? I tried to listen more, but i heard nothing. Great. I began to feel sick to my stomach again and my breathing became faster and deeper. I hear a car engine start up again and then i felt my body being jerked forward.

Yep, i was still in the van. DAMNIT! I whimpered in pain. That little movement made my head feel like a bomb went off in it. I heard a muffled voice, but i couldn't make out what was being said. I cowered in fear. I brought my knees up to my chest as best as i could and tightly closed my eyes. The muffled voice talked again and i whimpered. I opened my eyes, just alittle bit. I looked across of me in the small van bed and saw a bronze haired man, about my age. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans that hugged him.

He was on his knees and looking at me. I noticed he had green eyes, and he was quite attractive. He had a right black eye and a small cut above his left eye. He had tape covering his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back too. I whimpered again. He winced, why did he wince? I scrambled to sit up. Taking a few attempts to actually sit up. I looked around the van to see nothing in particular except a jacket and a shoe. A gasoline tank and a watch. Okay awkward.

He scrambled over to me and sat in front of me. I pulled my knees up to my chest, as tight as i could. But then i had an idea. I wonder if having a dad as a police officer and watching all those movies as a child really paid off. I looked at him and he was staring at me, his eyes were almost popped out of his head. I probably looked a mess right now. I struggled against the tape. It was really tight. I finally lifted my hands under neath my butt and under my knees. He caught onto what i was doing.

He started doing the same exact thing. I slipped my hands over my legs and i cried out in pain. My muscles were really sore, and they hurt like hell. He pulled his wrists out from under neath him and he reached up to the tape and without warning, ripped it off. I cowered in fear. His top lip looked swallon. He ripped the tape on his wrists with his teeth. He pulled the rest of the tape off then sighed in relief. He looked up at me in confusion. "Do you need help?" He asked, he had a musical, angelic, deep voice.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest. I was not trusting anyone right now. I started to cry, and began to shake. "Hey..I'm not going to hurt you. I swear to god. I was ..Taken too..My name is edward cullen. If your from forks you might know my dad, His name is carlise cullen, a doctor..." Ha, yeah i did know him. But i still wasn't trusting him. Wait, why haven't i heard of him or ever seen edward? He must have noticed my confusion because he spoke up again, "I'm adopted..Now, i'm just going to untape your hands..Alright sweetie?" He asked softly.

I hesitated, but then nodded. I soon regretted it. I cried out in pain. My head felt so bad right now. I looked up into his eyes through my lashes. He looked concerned. He shook it off and crawled over to me and started unwrapping my hands. When they were free i shook them. They were completely numb. "Now, thats better..I think you would feel better if you took the tape off your mouth now.." He said softly again.

I started to peel it off. Crying in pain. When i finally got it off he sucked in a deep sharp breath. "Is it that bad?" I spoke alittle louder than my intentions. "Shh, he can hear us if you speak that loudly, and no. You have a a big bruise by your cheek, and some dried blood. But you look fine" He winked. I blushed. Curse having over heated cheeks. "He got some good hits.." I mumbled. "I'll say. You looked pretty banged up, but still notceable.." He joked giving a silent laugh. I blushed again. I probably looked like shit right now, and i was sitting across from this total hottie, in the back of a van where our kidnapper placed us.

Realization must've set in because i began crying again. I pulled my knees closer to my chest. What was he going to do to us? Will i ever see my parents again? My friends? My best friend jacob? Will i ever talk to them again? Will i...die? I was soon in all out hysterics. "Hey..Don't cry..Whats your name?" He asked sitting beside me. I didn't want to give out to much information but i reluctantly whispered "Bella.." I started crying again. Without hesitation from him he pulled me to his chest and started to rub my hair. When he rubbed the back of my head he gasped. "Bella, i think your bleeding.."

I gasped myself. I forgot to mention to him that he repeatedly threw my head against the van. I hesitately reached up to the back of my head, and sure enough i was bleeding. Great, i'm not good with blood. The sight..Or smell of it will actually make me pass out. "I'm not so..so good with..Blood.." I mumbled as i began to feel sick to my stomach. "It's alright bella..Um..Shit.. Just don't think about it..Let me take this shirt off so i can clean it up and try to stop it from bleeding anymore, alright?" He said with concern just dripping from his voice.

"Edward, i can't let you do that. Its freezing in here, we need all the warmth we can ge-" Before i could finish my sentence he took his shirt off in no time, to reveal another shirt under neath. I groaned. "Your going to get cold.." I mumbled as he took a seat behind me and started to press the shirt to my head. I winced in pain. It felt like being hit all over again. "Sorry, it's going to hurt..Just try to relax.." He mumbled as he began pressing it again. "It looks like it's cut, and you have a huge knot. You definitely have a concussion, How many times did he shove your head against the van?" He asked.

Wait, how did he know that? I didn't even tell him that.."Um, how did you know that.." I asked quitely. "Um, i was already in the van when he stopped it and apparent got out and went after you. I could heard the bangs from outside against the van. Sounds like he was shoving pretty hard.." He said softly. I turned around to meet his gaze. His green eyes looked like they could burn holes into my soul. His eyes were burning flames. "Yeah he did..Did it stop bleeding yet?" I asked hopeful. He shook his head no.

I groaned, "Perfect, if i pass out from seeing the blood. Make sure my ass is up before this asshole opens up the door.." I mumbled turning back around. He mumbled something i couldn't make out but then said. "Don't worry, i will..Maybe i can over power him..You definitely need to see a doctor bella..." He said softly as he pressed the shirt back to my head. I cried out in pain. It felt like i had knives sticking in my head. I didn't know why it was hurting so bad this time, i've had concussions before. Well i've never had my head shoved against a van before either, but still.

"Don't, he could have a gun edward, you know.." I said, once again, alittle too loudly. He shushed me and i blushed. "He probably knows we're up edward.." I said again. "Damnit bella, be quiet. I'm trying to hear something, it sounds like he's on the phone.." He trailed off getting on all fours and crawling over to the grate seperating us from the driver. "Bella, come over here.. He has the person on speaker, it sounds like a girl.." I crawled over anoxiously. I pressed my ear to the grate, and true enough. There were two voices. One was a girls and one was the monster that kidnapped us.

"No victoria, if Laurent wants them in two days, then he's going to have to wait. It's going to take longer than two damn days victoria and you damn well know this.." His voice trailed off. So the girl on the phone was victoria who's in on this two. I'm starting to get the drift that this wasn't an accident..I shruddered. And who's laurent.."James, listen to me. If Laurent finds out we're stalling then he's going to come and get them his self, and you know what happened last time damn it! I'm done with this bullshit. If i don't get my money this time, we're both up to shits crick. Well i have to go right now so call me back when you get your shit straightened, and it better be soon!" And with that i heard the dial tone.

I turned back to edward to see a shocked expression on his face. Mine was definitely filled me surprise and confusion. "Who's Laurent?" I mouthed. He shrugged his shoulders. A few seconds later we heard a loud bang, like something snapping. Then we heard james, i assumed..Shout in frustration, "Damnit!". I jumped at the sound. Edward mouthed, "It's alright" I nodded at him and scooted closer to him. For some odd reason, he made me feel safer than usual. It was a feeling i never had before. Even when i was with my father, whom was a police chief..

Edward pulled me closer to him, avoiding my head. Which i was greateful for. It was still throbbing in pain. I almost instantly relaxed in his grip. But as soon as i felt relaxed, i felt the car slow down, and come to a complete stop.

Everything went silent.

* * *

**Small cliffy :P Review guys 3 I had to just upload one more chappiee! :D They will be longer than this btw.**


	3. The text

**Heres another chappie :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters!**

* * *

I held in my breath as did edward. We heard the car door slam shut and my body went tense. I looked at edward and he had a scared expression on his face. I began to shake really bad. I began to think of all my favorite relatives. I started thinking of all my friends, my parents. I wonder if they were looking for me right now.. I wonder if they even know i'm missing..WAIT! My iPod is an Ipod touch..If i can find wifi maybe i can send a text.

When i didn't hear anything for a few minutes i crawled over to my jacket i had taken off earlier when edward was cleaning my head. I began to search the five pockets i had on it. "What are you doing bella?" Edward whispered as he crawled over to me. I looked at him and i winced. His black eye was even darker..And he had dry blood on his forehead. "I have an iPod touch..I could probably send a text or sonething. I was listening to it before he attacked me.." I mumbled. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged, "I forgot..Sorry.." I said as i pulled it out from my front pocket.

He gasped and i sighed. "If i can find wifi or something.." I said as i turned it on, it had only a bar left. I wanted to start crying, "Its about to die.." I said through silent sobs. He began rubbing my back and i instantly relaxed but continued to cry. "Shh, bella. Just turn it off right now and we-" I cut him off when i found wifi. "I have wifi!" I almost screamed. But edward muffled it with his hand. I looked at him with a sorry expression. He looked livid. But i couldn't help it.

I went to my text plus application and scrolled through the contacts. "What do i say? I don't know where we're at.." I said as i just stared at my iPod. "Um, say 'A guy named james captured me and a boy named edward cullen in the back of a black van with red flames, he's taking us to a person named laurent and victoria'.." He trailed off and i nodded. I began typing it out when i heard the car door up front slam and the engine start back up. I shruddered. "Just keep going bella" Edward whispered in my ear. And i nodded.

As soon as i finished it i showed edward, he nodded and i pressed send. I was sighing in relief when it sent. But i forgot about turning the volume off, so when it sent it said loudly "Message sent.." I gasped loudly and looked up at edward who had a expression i couldn't read. Edward and I sat still for a second, not breathing or moving. When there was no noise coming up front except of the engine i let out a sigh. "Close call.." I said softly. He nodded and i picked up my iPod and went to put it back in my jacket when the back door flew open.

James was staring at me, then stared at edward. Quickly i slid the iPod next to me and out of his sight. "That sounded like someone back here has a cellphone..If you tell me who has one now, i won't kill you right fucking now!" He yelled, looking like a crazy person. "No one has a cell phone, asshole!" Edward said angrily as he came up next to me. "I heard that pretty clear, eddie boy" He said smiling. I glared at james with a death stare, well the best glare i could muster. "Damn, you both looked like your ready to kill me, awh, well go ahead and try..You two don't have a gun now do you?" He said looking between us both.

I shivered at that, and had goosebumps all over me pop up. "No, i didn't think so..Well you leave me no choice.." Without hesitation he grabbed edward and i let out a squeal, "DONT!" i Screamed. Edward gave me a look that clearly said, 'Don't'. I couldn't help but let the few tears that were stinging behind my eyes, fall. He pulled edward outside and started searching him all over. "Ah, so you don't have anything on you..Hmm, then it must be your girlfriend huh eddie boy? Oh, and you guys both got out of your tape..How smart.." He said with a glare to me and him.

Edward gave him a hard stare. I started to shake again. When he pushed edward back inside with a 'thump' I almost wanted to hug him, but wouldn't that be awkward? We didn't even know each other, but he was comforting me..Shouldn't i-

Before i could even finish my thought james grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the van, i couldn't help but scream. "Don't even think about hurting her james.." Edward yelled, but then he almost physically smacked himself when he just remembered he called him james..He didn't want him knowing..Oh shit..

"Oh, so you two were listening huh?" He tightened his grip on my wrist and i whimpered in pain. He shoved me up against the van. He smiled wickedly at me before he looked at edward again, "Well? How much did you guys hear?" He asked as i felt his knee slid my knees apart like he did edward. I let out another whimper as i heard edward sigh in frustration. "Just when that girl was speaking.." He sighed again. Out of the corner of my eye i saw him rubbing his face, but winced when he hit his black eye. I winced also. That had to of hurt.

"Oh, yeah..right..Okay.." James said as he started sliding his hands up and down my body. Like the cops do when their searching for a weapon before handcuffing you. He took of my converse and checked my socks, like he did edward. Then he threw the socks and shoes inside the back of the van. Then he ran his hands up my thighs. I caught a glimpse of edward. He looked ready to kill. I felt his james graze the front of my jeans and i let out a small whimper. His hands went inside my shirt and i let a few tears fall. I felt like i was being violated.

I looked at edward again and he just nodded at me. He mouthed, "It's alright" I nodded. I, once agian, felt james hand unbuckle my jeans. He did the same to edward. He took his fingers and ran it down my jeans and i let out a cry. James looked up at me and smiled then said, "You know the rules, i did it with eddie boy right there, don't worry virgin mary" He said smiling. His fingers went down deeper, and then he spoke again, "I could just make you strip.." He said in what he thought was a seductive voice. I shivered, and definitely not from being cold. Without hesitation he pulled my jeans down about an inch.

He pressed his hand into my jeans and began to feel around. I grabbed the door of the van for balance and let out another cry. "Stop james.." Edward said angrily. I looked over at him and let out another whimper. I felt james press against my..womanly parts. I wanted to slap him so hard, but i couldn't find the strength to do so. James obviously ignored him and said to me, "Hmm, well its not down here.." He half whispered. I almost felt like i was going to throw up all over him. Hmm not a bad idea actually. Wow, it felt like everytime his hands went across my skin, flames penetrated me. And not in a good way.

He made sure that he was doing this completely slow, on purpose. I hated him so much! I want a shower, i want to be at home right now. Sitting on my couch with hot cocoa and with a blanket wrapped around me watching a movie. I wanted to go shopping with alice, and i hated shopping. I wanted to say i love you to my parents..WHY ME? Thats the only question i had in mind, why me..What did i do to do deserve this? I never did anything bad except fail a class and call my mom a bitch.. Thats the only thing wrong i have ever done in my life. Why me?

His hands slipped under my shirt and went straight to my bra. Both of his hands slipped inside my bra without hesitation. I let out another cry and this time i shoved him away. "You sick fuck!" I screamed and everything my dad ever tought me kicked in. Without hesitation i threw a punch at his jaw and started kicking him and scratching at his eyes. "Bella dont!" Edward screamed. Out of my periphereal vision i saw him jump out of the van and come over to us. I shoved james and he tripped and fell but not before grabbing my wrist and taking me down with him.

I started punching james again, with whatever power i had in me. "Dont.. You.. Ever ..Touch ..Me ..Again!" I screamed in between punches. I felt edward wrap his arms around my waist and started tugging on me. But james hands were grabbing my upper arms trying to stop me. I still wouldn't quit. I was kicking scratching and biting any piece of him that i could. Not that i wanted to. "Ooo, fiesty! I like em' like that" I heard james say with an evil laugh. I let out a squeal and continued hitting him. "Bella stop!" Edward yelled. He was protecting him! What the hell?

I rounded my arm up and punched james right on the jaw, just like he had done to me the night before. I almost smiled to myself but i saw his arm raise up and come at me. It happened to me in slow motion. His hand connecting to my jaw. Me basically flying off of him and landing next to edwards feet. The black visions that invaded my eye sight was so heavy i couldn't do anything but succumb to it.

* * *

**Welp, there..another chapter :) I've been getting quite a few messages of people asking me to send them the chapters..sorry don't work that way. But i love how you guys like this story so much already! :) Review..it makes me jump up and down and scream.. :D Not really..but you get the hint (:**


	4. Getting to know each other?

**Welp, i am back with another chapter. Thank god i have the story finished so i can just update them lol . Well i hope you enjoy this chapter..Not much drama. But enjoy anyways (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters . I do however own this plot and new characters.**

* * *

When i woke up, i didn't know what time it was. Or what had happened to edward or james..I was afraid of what i would see if i opened my eyes. If i thought my headache was bad yesturday. Its about 100xs worse now. It was so intense that i wanted to cry out. But i wasn't allowing myself to. I tried to listen to my surrondings, but couldn't really hear anything. The pain in my head almost starts at the base of my neck to the top of my head. I can feel my heart beat throbbing against it. The pain feels like somebody is taking a hammer and hitting me on the head with it. Not joking, because that actually has happened to me before.

My jaw where james hit me yesturday was throbbing itself, damn how hard did that asshole hit me? Where was edward? Wait, my eyes are still closed. Ugh..I am so afraid to open them. What if i opened them again and i was hanging over a cliff? Okay, maybe to extreme. But hey it could happen with this guy..

I wonder if my dad got my text. I hope he did. Oh god i hope he did. I wonder if he can save me..I wonder what moms doing right now? Is she crying over me? Probably..I wonder what alice is doing right now..Is she scared? Does she even know? Yeah she probably does..I want to be home right now and just comfort them all. Why won't he let me go? Why? I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips and the tremble in my body as i thought of all the people i loved.

I instantly froze as i heard shuffling around me. I whimpered again in fear. "It's okay bella, it's alright, your fine" I heard a similar voice say to me. I knew that voice..I opened my eyes to see who it was..Edward. He was laying next to me rubbing my hair. I whimpered again and basically threw my self against him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and inahled his scent. I barely knew this guy but he made me feel so safe. It felt..I dunno..Right?

"Shh bella, it's alright. Are you alright? You were out for quite awhile hun.." Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back as he held me close. "I-" Holy shit my voice felt sore and raspy. I really needed something to drink. "Shh, okay don't talk right now. If you don't feel good, tap my stomach twice. If you feel okay, tap it once..Okay?" I looked up at him threw my lashes and blinked so he knew i understood. He nodded. I reached my arm up and almost wished i could put it back down, it was so sore. I tapped his stomach twice. He smiled at me sadly and i curled up against him more.

"Okay, what hurts hun?" He asked and i pointed to my head, jaw and throat. He nodded and reached over to his side and grabbed something. He handed me a full bottle of water. I looked at him confused. "Oh, james stopped at a gas station while you were out. He bought us 4 water bottles, asprain and two sandwichs..Can you eat right now? I wasn't going to eat without you.." He said with a small smile. It made my heart melt to know he waited for me to get up. He didn't have to do that.

"Drink the water, and i'll give you two asprains.." He said as he sat up. Picking me up and placing me next to him. I whimpered at the loss of his body heat. I didn't even realize how cold it was in here until i lost his body warmth. I looked at edward, he had a smug expression on his face. I ..maturally, stuck out my tongue at him. I sucked in a deep breath and whispered, "Don't look so smug cullen, i don't put out. I just missed the body warmth" I stuck my tongue out at him again. He smirked and said "Sure sure..Here take these with your water" He said smiling a crooked grin.

I took the water greedily and swallowed the two white pills. "So, tell me about yourself bella.." Edward said taking a sip of his water. I rolled my eyes. "No really, i would like to know about you. Looks like we're going to be stuck together for awhile..I'd like to know about the person i'm going to be spending my time with.." He said with a sigh. I sighed also as i took another sip of my water. When i leaned back on my butt i felt something crunch in my backpockets. I furrowed my brows together in confusion as i leaned to my knees and reached into my back pocket.

I took out my cigarettes! I gasped. "Oh my god! I still have my cigarettes..Fuck yeah!" I said smiling. Edward groaned, "Please tell me your not going to light up in here.." He rolled his eyes. "Afraid to take a leap cullen?" I said taking one out of my pack. Which only had about ten left. I reached for my lighter and without hesitating i lit up one of my cigarettes and took a long hit. Blowing it at edward. He coughed for a second then his whole face lit up. "What..." His gaze fell down to my lighter and i caught on to what he was thinking..

"Oh..we could use it as defense.." I whispered as he nodded. I shoved it back in my pocket. "What happened to my..iPod?" I asked as i took another hit of my cigarette. "Um..James found it after you passed out and crushed it..Well basically crushed it. He stomped on it and was really pissed off. He saw your text.." I groaned. "Perfect.." I mumbled as i took a sip of my water. Out of habbit i threw my head back to get the last of the water. But my head had other ideas. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. The images of edward suddenly became three very blurry images. I clutched my stomach tightly. "Whats wrong?" Edward asked with concern.

The only thing i could mutter was a soft "Sick" And it came out slurred. "Shit.." He mumbled and crawled over to the gate and pounded on it. James shouted back, "What the hell do you want?" Images of what james fingers and hands did to me, game flooding back and i instantly felt sicker. "I'm going to throw up ed..ed..edward.." I whispered softly. "Hey asshole, pull over. She's going to throw up all over your precious van if you dont!" Edward yelled back. Which made my head throb harder.

After a loud frustrated yell, he pulled over a second later. A few seconds later the back door flew open and i instantly crawled over to the edge and pushed james out of the way. He stumbled a second but caught his balance. Shit. Without another second to spare, everything i had previously ate in the last few hours landed on the pavement below me. I continued to throw everything up until it only lasted with dry heaves. I still didn't feel good though. I wanted to keep throwing up but there was nothing left. "That's fucking nasty..Such a damn turn off!" James yelled in frustration.

Well that did it. I began throwing up again. This time it wasn't as much. I continued till i got dry heaves again. I panted for alittle bit. Breathing in deep air trying to control my breathing. For some stupid reason, i still felt sick! Why was i so sick? I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and slide me over to the shitty bed james had for us. "Shit..She has a bad fever..And i'm pretty sure she just threw up the two asprains i gave her. Next time you go to a gas station can you please buy her something for her stomach? I think it was the fucking concussion you gave her, prick" Edward seethed.

"Whatever dickhead, she deserved it.." James mumbled. "And get us a fucking blanket!" Edward shouted as he slammed the door in james face. I heard a "Fucking dickhead" And "Telling me what to do.." And "I'm the one with a gun". I whimpered, involentarily. "Shh, it's alright bella. Try to relax right now. I know its hard but you have to relax anyway you can or james is going to pull over every five minutes so you can throw up. As much as i want you to aim at him, you can't keep throwing up. You'll get really dehydrated. Okay sweetie?" Edward said as he wiped my sweaty forehead off and wiped the stray hairs off.

I nodded my head slowly. I didn't know why i was feeling so sick. I rarely ever got sick. "Why am i s.." I trailed off without finishing it. Edward let out a low chuckle, yet i didn't find anything about this situation funny. "It's the concussion. You can't go to sleep right now, so try to stay up. The sickness will wear off in a few hours" He replied casually. I tried my best to glare at him, but even moving the slightest bit, made my sore body scream 'NOOOO'.

After a few moments of nothing but honking horns and riving engines, an thought occured to me. "Edward, what happened after he knocked me out..The second time i mean.." I mumbled as i tried my best to sit up. But failed miserably. Edward scolded me gently but then shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing to tell really. After he knocked you out, i was about to give him a taste of it but he drew out his gun. He made me pick you up and put you in the van so we could have a talk. He was basically repeating everything we heard earlier, about who was in on this plan. Let me tell you something..This guy is majorlly fucked up.." He mumbled incrediously.

"Well i figured that out between the multiple punches to my face and him shoving his damn hands in my pants.." I suddenly felt very dirty. I tried my best to bring my knees to my chest. But it didn't work out very well. My stomach was still pretty sore. "Try not to move so much" Edward muttered as he laid on his side facing away from me.

What. The. Fuck.

After a few hours of nothing but silent gestures and on and off sleeping. I finally managed to start talking. I knew edward wasn't asleep, so i decided to answer his question he asked me earlier. "My name is Isabella marie swan, not that you should have any business for my whole name. I'm sixteen years old. My favorite color is black because it holds so many emotions yet none at the same time. No, i am not emo. I'm just not afraid to voice my opinion. My favorite number is 8. My father is the chief of police, he's a very well known and respected man. My mom is a free spirted woman and is happily married to my father, yes i was being sarcastic. They hate each other, but are staying together for my benefit even though they do love each other, it's easy to see they want nothing to do but be far away from each other..

I am an only syblying. My brest friends are, alice brandon, rosealie hale and Jacob black. I am a virgin. I smoke cigarettes and drink, socially. I love to write and read books in my spare time. Yes, that sounds like a total geek moment, but i can't help it. My favorite author is Charles dickens, dean koontz, and other popular authors. I am not popular, but i'm not a total failure either. I love to listen to people talk, and i love helping people out. Yes, i look different on the outside, but i'm completely different on the inside. I had my first kiss when i was ten. I've never been felt up before..Well before today. That doesn't even count actually. I've never had a boyfriend..Well, i have friends whom are boys..But that doesn't count. I wish it did though.

I do have guys who want to date me, but i turn them down because i'm waiting for the special one. I'm in grade 10, well grade 11 soon. If your wondering, yes i did fail a grade. Seventh to be exact. My birthday is **(This is made up)** January 15th, so in about three weeks..But thats fine, because i don't celebrate my birthday as is anyways. Well, thats all i have to say about myself, you basically know all you need to know.." I said with a sigh as i turned over so our backs were facing each other.

I had just basically told a stranger my whole life, well almost all of it. Welll...Okay pretty damn close to it. I wonder if he will think of me any less..I'm sure he has a bunch of girls on his sleeves. Matter of fact, i wonder if his girlfriend is thinking about him right now. As i layed in his arms earlier, i hadn't even thought that this is where another girl had laid, previously. I let a shiver go down my spine. He didn't have to be so nice to me since we are in the same predicument. I curled up closer to myself for some body heat. My headache was pounding but i shrugged it off, another couple of hours wasn't going to kill me. Well it probably will but still.

Hey i guess my sarcastic humor didn't die down yet. Odd. Will this kidnapping scar me for life? I wonder if i'll have nightmares after this is over..If i get out of here that is. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as i heard some shuffling around. Then the angelic voice spoke to me, as he slide closer to me. Resting his arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him. I hummed to the warmth that just enveloped me.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen in march of this year. I was adopted by Carlise Cullen, and Esme cullen, They are deeply in love and they have often said they would never split. But not due to having children. Esme was not blessed with the gift most woman have to give birth to a small child. She isntead, adopted. I was adopted five months ago, but stayed at home to be home schooled. I have been placed in foster home to foster home in the range of 6 years, after my parents both died in a car accident. My favorite color is black also. The same reason too. My favorite number though is 41.

I've never had a girlfriend, but have been kissed. Only once though. I wish to not have sex until i am married, but if it happens it happens, but hopefully with a special girl that i WILL marry. Not just a one night fuck. I play the piano and i love to help out with children cancer patients at the hospital with my free time. When i go to college i want to become a doctor like carlise. I just rather help someone..I don't know why. Maybe its because of all the sick children i've seen. I want to help any way i can. I've never had a cigarette. But i've um..Tried weed before. No, i am not a pothead. It was out of peer pressure i guess. I do drink sometimes, but only when i NEED best friends are; Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock. I guess thats all you need to know too.."

I felt my heart break into a small piece to him. He is such a nice guy..And he's been through hell and this just added on top of all of that. Damn, and here i thought i had a shitty ass life. I guess not. I wonder why we were the one's who they chose. Could it be something to do with our parents? Considering that my dad is the chief of police of forks, and edwards adopted father is Carlise, a doctor, who is basically the head of Forks Hospital. "Edward?" I asked softly. When i didn't get a response i figured he was asleep. I snuggled into him closely so we could both get body heat from each other.

Before i succumbed to the darkness that was claiming me. I couldn't help but wonder, is edward in on this?

* * *

**Well did ya'll enjoy it? I hope so. Oh and i know i haven't talked much about the weather, what time of day it is or anything. But theres a point. 1 being, there barely is ANY light coming through the van. Just enough to see each other, if close enough to almost breathe on each other..**

**REVIEW :D They make my kitty dance!...jk.**


	5. A cabin and a plan

**Sorry for the long wait! My town/city..whatever..Got hit with a badd storm. Our electric was out for a few days. It was really bad. Trees fell on houses. Our roofing came off. Well, now that our electric is back on..Stories shall be updated again! Hope you enjoy this chapter..It may be short..But it has a lot of..Um..Well just read it :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do own this plot and NEW characters!**

* * *

I sat upright. Breathing pantlessly. My dream considered of nothing but my parents worrying about where i was and what was happening to me. When they searched for me, james found them and killed them. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to rid myself of the awful dream i just had.

I looked around the van and at edwards sleeping form beside me. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. But everything right now was far from peaceful. With the little light we had in the van, i couldn't help but stare in awe at edward. He was very handsome. To his strong jaw and wide shoulders. To his beautiful bronze 'Sex' hair, as i called it. I couldn't help but think about what his life would be before all this happened. Was he happy? Well maybe. I mean his life certainly did sound hard. Especially with being placed in foster care. And having to grow up with adoptive parents.

I shook myself of the thoughts. I really needed a cigarette now. I quickly pulled out my pack, which was decreasing in cigarettes. Maybe i could ask james to pick me up a pack. I mean that is the least he could do. I huffed in annoyance and grabbed a cigarette, quickly lighting one up. I carefully blew the smoke so that it wasn't blowing twoards edward. I knew he already detested the idea of me smoking in such a small area anyways. I knew that it really didn't help but oh well, he'd just have to deal.

I began to ponder over who our kidnappers were. I really didn't know any laurents, and i knew only one victoria. And she was way younger than me. She definitely couldn't have pulled this off. So, this only leaves on question. Who and why were they doing this? Could it be because of our parents? It might be. I don't exactly know. I sighed in defeat. I knew that i would definitely need edwards help on this. He might be of some use. Hopefully.

"Ugh put out the damn cigarette!" Edward groaned as he forced his shirt up around his nose. I started laughing, sorry couldn't help it. "No" I groaned back, trying to contain my laughter. He flipped me off. But i could see the amusement in his eyes. I took another hit of the cigarette and let it out slowly, in edwards direction. Oops, that was a mistake. The amusement was soon replaced with a fiery gaze. I gulped. I tried to wave the smoke away but it didn't help. "Sorry!" I almost shouted.

"Oh he's not made at you princess" I heard james voice say. My whole body stiffened. I didn't even hear the back door open. "Give me the lighter princess..or.." His voice trailed off. I didn't even want to know what the 'or' stood for. Well i had a pretty good guess, my guess involved more bruising from him. I gulped again.

Wordlessly i took the lighter out from my pocket and began crawling over to james. I met his gaze before handing him the lighter. But when i looked into his eyes, i could see he wasn't staring at me. I looked to where his gaze was. My breasts. Does he not get the fucking point? IM NOT INTRESTED! Damn pervert! I threw the lighter in his face. "Did that get your fucking attention or did you need something else thrown in your face. YOU FUCKING PE-" My voice was cut off by edwards hand. I continued to yell but it was muffled. Instead i sent him daggers to his eyes.

He had a hard expression on his face. His eyes held nothing but hatred. I tried squirming from edwards grasp. But it only made him hold onto me tighter. Without another word said james slammed the door shut making me jump slightly. When the van started back up, edward released his hand. I screamed at the top of my lungs, the loudest i could..."FUCKING PERVERT! YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH!" . I then just screamed in pure frustration. Then the dam broke. I began crying out of frustration, out of loss, Out of pain, out of saddness. Not just for myself either.

"Hey hey, calm down it's alright" Edward whispered. He pulled me into his chest, being careful and gentle of my head. Thats when i couldn't take it anymore. I started crying gut wrenching sobs. "I want to go home edward! I want to go home!" I kept repeating. Edward said nothing. He just rocked me and rubbed my back and hair for comfort.

x0x0x

I don't remember how long i sat in edwards arms crying. I didn't really remember much after edward layed us down in silence and i curled up to him still sobbing into his chest. I must've cried myself to sleep because here i lay. My head on edwards chest and the whole van is silent and dark..really dark. I curled up to edward tighter. I knew he was awake because he told me to be quiet just a moment ago. What for? I don't know. But i did as he asked.

"No Victoria..I don't care what you say. I am only going by what Laurent is asking me to do. YOU DON'T MAKE THE RULES! No. Simple..No. There asleep. How do i know? Well i just checked on this you dumbass! No Victoria! I can't do that...Would you shut up? Damnit! Victoria. I will get them to the cabin in two days. Yeah, the girl is decent. She'll definitely get alot of offers. Oh the boy? He just needs to get his ass kicked a few times and have the rules forced in his thickheaded skull. Yeah he's stubborn alright, just like that little bitch. No. Well, i don't know exactly. But we'll be there in two days. Tell Laurent to make sure the rooms are ready when we get there. Yeah, they sure are a handful. Okay..Yep. Will do. Kay bye"

I heard the phone click shut. I wanted to start crying. I wanted to know what that conversation was about. I didn't even realize i was shaking violently till edward put his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and dug my head into his shirt. They were going to hurt him. I couldn't do anything about it, could i? I mean..What if we run away before getting to he gets us to the cabin. I mean, there is two of us and one of him. We could probably over power him. "Edward?" I whispered so softly i didn't know if he heard me or not.

"Hmm?" Edward hummed in response. Just as softly. "Maybe..Maybe we can over power him...With the both of us.." I whispered. Well, that sure got his attention. He sat up abruptly. Weird..He barely made a sound. "No bella, you will get hurt. He has a gun. I'm sure he'll shot me first..Then over power you. I can't let that happen.." He whispered shaking his head. "But Edward. One of us..Could take out his gun before he fires. Hell, obviously he like wants to..ya know..with me. I could definitely be of a distraction! Edward, i'm not going to that cabin. I'll do it with or without you. Preferably with you though..." I trailed off. Hopefully..Just hopefully he would say yes.

Whatever was in that cabin..where ever its at..Does not sound good. I can't do this. I have to be strong. But i can't be strong without something to be strong for! "Okay Bella..We have to think of a plan..A good one at that.." He whispered crawling closer to me. "Really?" I asked softly. He just nodded his head. I sighed in relief. As he pulled me close to his body so i could lay my head on his chest again..I couldn't help but think..

We were going to get out of here!

* * *

**So..Did you guys like it? Small cliffy. Next chapter is ACTION/DRAMA filled! Plus longer :) All for you guys! :D Review! **

**They make me do..do alittle dance..make alittle love..get down tonight..get down tonight! WOOOHOO!**


	6. A kiss and a motel?

**Hey guys im back! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. They really are truly amazing. Well here is your guys chapter. This is basically a half fuller kind of chapter. But it still is really good! So enjoy! OH, and the next chapter will be the action drama filled one. I thought maybe shoving the plan and the 'escape' together would rush it alittle. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

It has been a few hours since that phone call with Victoria. I couldn't help but stay awake and think of some plans. None of 'em were good enough to please Edward. He had a few but that just involved his self getting get so I quickly said 'No' to those. He wasn't happy. But I couldn't just let him hurt his self over someone he barely knew. Why is he doing that for me? I mean for all he knows I could be on this with James. I mean obviously I wasn't but he didn't know that!

"Edward?" I whispered. James had fallen asleep in the front of the van. I know this because we can hear his snores. Hell, forks could probably hear his snores! He definitely was a deep sleeper, this definitely could be of use! ..OH MY I HAVE A PLAN.."I have a plan!" I whispered in his ear. I saw his groan and roll his eyes. Of course, I had been waking him up every half hour to tell him one of my plans but this one was definitely going to work, it just had to. He sat up and I sat up with him.

I felt like a kid on Christmas! I was bouncing up and down and smiling excitedly. "Okay, what's your plan? God you remind me of the energizer bunny!" He whispered the last part shaking his head as he shook with silent laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him which, of course, made him laugh harder. "Okay, well this plan will work! You just have to hear me out on this!" I said as I scooted closer to him. He nodded and gave me a half smile. For some reason, my heart fluttered and my stomach got butterflies. I beamed back.

"Okay, I know you probably won't like the sound of this. But anyways here it goes…Well, you know James obviously 'likes' me. And he wants to...well ya know…" I trailed off, I looked up at him and he nodded but there was obviously anger in his eyes, I avoided his eyes. When he was mad, it was scary. I swear if looks could kill…"Well, maybe I could use that against him…" I trailed off again. I shook my head clear of thoughts and started up again, "So, maybe I could distract him while you get his gun. Then he will be defenseless against both of us! And plus I am stronger than I seem" I flexed my muscles to prove so. He just chuckled.

"Well, I don't know Bella, what if he hurts you? I couldn't live with myself if I knew he hurt you…" He said as he smiled sadly. For some reason, his words made my heart beat pick up. "Don't worry about me Edward; I can take a good care of myself." He smiled. "Yeah I know, I mean look at the situation we're in. We did great jobs…" He said sarcastically. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was right there. If I hadn't snuck out I wouldn't of gotten into this mess. But if I didn't sneak out, I wouldn't have met Edward. Well, maybe I would have on different terms. But still!

"Okay, we'll try it!" He whispered and pulled my body against his tightly. I sighed in relief and snuggled up close to him. I felt so safe in his arms. Its like all the stress in the world is washed away after he pulls me in his arms. "Edward," I said as I looked up at him. He looked down waiting for me to respond. "After this is all over, can we still see each other? Well, I mean not in that way, I'm sure you have other girls and stuff, but..as friends?" I whispered snuggling closer to him. He chuckled under his breath and said "Of course Bella, I'd love to. But first we need to get out of this situation first, love" He said as he nuzzled his head on top of mine. I sighed in contentment.

"Edward," I mumbled as I could feel my self falling to sleep. I pushed myself to stay up a little longer. "How did James kidnap you?" I mumbled as I curled up to his side as he laid us down. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his torso and snuggled even closer, if that were even possible. "Well, um…I was kind of annoyed that I never really get out of the house anymore. I told my parents I was going to take a walk then return. Well obviously I didn't return…" He shuddered. "I was walking around and some how I made it into town, which is a few miles from my house, I freaked out and began walking back home. Well, as I was walking I kept hearing things, which…I turned into a girl or something cause I was completely freaked out and I started to jog. Well, the rest is history. James jumped out of no where, grabbed me and shoved me in the van. A few hours later, you show up. What's your story?" He asked softly.

I looked up and saw his eyes were closed. I sighed and laid my head back down. "Well…Almost the same. My parents were arguing ...again. And I snuck out. I just couldn't bare the arguing anymore. I somehow ended up getting lost in one of the streets close to my house, odd I know since I grew up here my whole life. I began walking back to search for some recognition to where I was. I started to remember where I was when James popped up. We had a bit of a struggle and I got away. But my stupidity got the best of me and I ran to HIS van. God, I'm such a retard!" I said through a half whisper/yell. Throughout the whole story, Edward was watching me intently.

"You're not a retard Bella, you were simply scared. Don't talk back about yourself. It's unattractive." He said with a smile. I couldn't help the blush that flooded into my face. It only made him smile wider. I sucked in a deep breath and looked at him deeply. His eyes flickered to my lips and on impulse I licked them. He quickly looked back up to my eyes. "Um.." I was confused; he acted like he wanted to kiss me. I looked down, only to realize how close our faces actually were. Our noses practically touched.

"Bella...I…" He said but then quickly cut off, then groaned as he laid his head back against the hard cold ground. I sighed in defeat. Darn, I really wanted him to kiss me. Did I? Yep I did. Fuck! Fuck if I was going to die or something; might as well get the best out of it. I groaned in frustration as I rolled over on top of him, straddling him. His head shot up quickly. I smiled noticing how close our faces were. Just the reflex I was looking for. Before he could lay his head back down, I captured his lips with mine.

**(Third pov)**

It was soft at first, sending chills down her spine. The kiss turned to urgent, and needy. A low growl erupted from Edwards chest as he flipped her over so he could take over, she initiated it. He will finish it! The kiss sent electric feelings into each others bodies as they kissed. Bella ran her hands into Edwards unruly bronze hair and gripped hard, pulling him closer to his body. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. Edward pushed, Bella pulled, Edward pulled, Bella pushed. They fell into a steady rhythm as the kiss became full of desire and want.

Just as the kiss was becoming to much for Edwards lack of control, the back door flew open and a low whistle sounded throughout the whole van. Stopping the lust filled kiss. "Well, well, well. Lookie here…" The sound of James voice filled the back of the van. Edward looked down at Bella who was panting in an effort to control her breathing from the kiss. A small blush filled her cheeks, and he would have laughed, if it weren't the situation they both were in. Bella looked up at Edward and smiled, knowing what he was thinking. "You two, out. We're stopping at this motel so you two can get a decent sleep, not like I care. And a change of clothes and a shower. Out. Now."

**(BELLAS POV)**

Wow, that kiss was just..Wow.

We pulled away from each other, fixing ourselves up a bit as we scurried out of the van. I looked back at Edward and pulled off a half smile. James walked in front of us after telling us the basic rules. 1) No giving attention to your selves, 2) Don't even think about running away. 3) No making out when he was in the same room. Which would be most of the time anyways.

I couldn't help but get a little nervous as I saw all the normal people smiling, and walking by. Talking to their families and not even noticing us. Victims of being kidnapped. Of course they didn't know, and I wasn't about to put any of these peoples lives in danger of telling them so. I held onto Edwards hand tightly as we entered the crappy motel. I tugged on Edwards hand so he could bend down. James was talking to the receptionist and this was our time to speak. "We should try the plan after tonight! Maybe tomorrow when we are leaving. He wouldn't dare pull a gun on us while in public. It would draw to much attention. Okay? We can talk about it later when he's asleep." He nodded and smiled big at me.

We would be getting out of this tomorrow! I had a good feeling about it. But the only thing on my mind that was scaring me was, _would he come find us again?_

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes my doggy smile..and thats telling ya something! She only smiles when you give her cheeseburgers!**

**Review lovelys 3**


	7. The call and Violence

**Hey guys i'm back! Enjoy! (Read the bottom!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, i do however own this plot and new characters :)**

* * *

After we had got the room, James had made it very clear that the window in the room would be shut and he would make sure we couldn't sneak out of it. Well, thats what he says. I was awesome at sneaking out of my window. HOW DO YOU THINK IM IN THIS MESS? He had gotten the room at the way end of the hall and shoved us in first as he locked the door. He was holding a duffle bag in one had and the - now obvious gun - in his other hand as he turned around. "Alright, who wants to shower first?" He said yawning as he went over to one of the two beds and sat down.

"Bella, do you want to go first?" Edward asked as he walked over to the, small shitty bathroom. I shrugged, "You can go. I'll wait.." I mumbled sitting on the other bed, as far away from james as possible. "Okay lover boy. I'll be opening the door after you get in the shower so we don't have ..someone..sneaking out. Got it?" James grumbled to himself as he opened up a beer that was in the duffle bag. "Yeah yeah.." Edward said as he opened up the bathroom door.

I sighed, damn. Now i'm stuck in this room with a pervert. Well, he wouldn't/couldn't try anything here. It would be to obvious if i screamed. The t.v buzzed on and I pushed myself all the way back to the head of the bed. I relaxed as much as I could. Being in the situation I was in. "Here, after you take a shower, throw this on" James said as he threw over...a piece of cloth? I groaned, "Yeah whatever.." I said groaning again. He just smiled a smile that said, in his world, everything was _peachy fucking keen._

The shower turned on and james got up and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door a crack. A bunch of steam filled the small room. James walked in and started talking to Edward while he was in the shower. He pulled out some clothes and laid them on the counter in the bathroom while he continued to talk to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the sink and looked up at the ceiling.

The postion he was in, he couldn't see me if i moved around. Okay this gave me an edge. I could sneak out, get help, sneak back in really quick. Should i do it now? What if Edward doesn't take a long enough shower? Oh shit..I have to do this now or this might be my only chance!

I got out of the bed easily. I searched the back of my mind to know if the door creaked or not. Well since the t.v was playing and he was in the shower, maybe the water would over power it, if it did creak; which i hope it didn't. I looked over at the bathroom and James was still speaking to Edward, who hasn't gotten out yet. So that gave me an edge. But if I didn't do this quick enough, he could come back in here and notice i was gone. God knows what he would do to me if he found out what i was going to do.

I walked over to the door quickly and unlatched the lock without noise. I breathed in deeply and clicked the doorknobs lock and then breathed out deeply. I turned the door knob and pulled open the door fast so that if it did creak, it didn't when I pulled it open. **(A/N That actually works; it's how i sneak out at night xD)**. I looked behind me and made sure James hadn't saw or heard it. But to my blessing he was still in the bathroom. I walked out fast and pulled the door closed fast.

I knew I had to do this quick so I began running to the office down the hall where we had just checked in at. If it was just me here, I would have skipped going to the office and high tailed it out of here. But, sadly this wasn't the case. And I wasn't leaving Edward behind. I ran to the office just as a person left, walking past me. I probably looked a mess. So that also gave me a edge. I ran up the the receptionist. "May I help you?" A girl in her early fifties asked politely as she took in my apperance.

She had grey hair pulled back in a bun. It reminded me of a librarian. She had one of the uniforms on and a pen behind her ear. She had warm eyes and a warm smile, i think i could trust her. "Can I please use your phone? This is urgent!" I said just above a whisper. She nodded as she rose an eyebrow at me, obvious to know what I was freaking out about.

She handed me a cordless phone and I automatically dialed my dads phone. After about four rings, he finally picked up. "Swan residence. Charlie speaking" His rough morning voice spoke. "Dad! It's me Bella, i've been kidnapped daddy. Another kid named Edward Cullen was kidnapped with me by this guy named James, he's taking us to this cabin to a girl named Victoria and a guy named Laurent. Daddy i'm so scared!" I said fast. "Bella? Please tell me your okay, where are you?" He asked frantically. I could hear papers shuffling and then he yelled for renee.

I looked over at the older lady and covered the mouth piece. "Ma'am, what is this motel called? And where is is located?" I asked quickly. She looked shocked, probably because I looked like a lunatic. "Um, its in washington. The motel is called Pyramid Inn, are you okay honey?" She asked concered. I shook my head 'Yes' And went back to my dad. "Daddy, i'm still in washington. I don't know where exactly. From what i can see, it looks alot like forks. But we were driving for a few days so i know we aren't. I'm at a motel where James took us, it's called Pyramid Inn. Daddy help us! But I have to get back to the room before James finds out. He..He's physical daddy...I should have never snuck out. I'm so sorry daddy. I have to go.." I said sniffling back tears. I had to be strong.

"Okay, sweetie. I will find you soon. Stay strong babygirl. Renee says she loves you. We will find you and Edward..and that..that bastard! He hasn't..touched you has he?" "I have to go daddy..I'll tell you everything when I see you..Bye daddy!" With that i hung up and handed the phone back to the older lady and smiled. She smiled and nodded back. I ran as fast as I could back to the room and quickly opened the door like i did last time and closed it. I put the lock back on it and ran and jumped back on the bed. Holy shit! Just in time. James and Edward came strolling out of the bathroom.

I tried my hardest to breathe straight. I was panting and taking in deep breaths. From what they would see it probably looks like i'm having a damn panic attack! Hell it feels like it! I can't believe I just did that! I could have gotten myself killed! No doubt he will end up finding out soon. I had to keep my mouth shut. "Hey, princess. Get going. Now" James said as he grabbed my arm and the clothes he gave me; forcing me into the bathroom.

Looks like i'm not getting the same treatment as Edward. James walked in as closed the door, only leaving a creak so he could look at Edward if needed. I backed up into the wall, farthest away from him. He was seriously creepy. He had a huge fucking grin on his face. Yeah, well that is going to wiped off soon! HA! I wanted to just yell in his face. But of course I couldn't. He bent over and turned the shower on. Then he leaned back against the sink, still smiling.

"Strip" He ordered, of course..STILL SMILING. I gaped at him. Are you fucking kidding me? "What? No way!" I said incrediously. He must be seriously fucked in the head if he thinks I am going to get naked in front of him! Without warning he pulled out the gun and pointed it at me. "Strip or die. Simple as that, princess" He said smirking. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face.

First he beats my head into a van. Second, he kidnaps me. Third, he violates me. Fourth, he gives me a concussion. And now he wants me to strip for him? What. The. Fuck. "No." I said simply. He smirked. I looked to the ground, completely embarrased. No one has ever seen me naked, cept my parents of course. I heard a click, and i knew all to well it was from the gun. I snapped my head up to look at him. "Well okay, have it your way..." He said trailing off. "Fine!" I said, completely pissed off by this.

I pulled off my shirt quickly discarding it to the ground. If i was going to do this, I was going to do it fast. I undid my belt and pulled it off the loops and threw it to the ground with my shirt. I unzipped my jeans and undid my button. All the while keeping my eyes adverted to the ground. I slipped out of my jeans and tossed them. Now comes the hard part. "Keep going.." James said. He voice was thick and husky. Fucking pervert! I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I let it slide off my shoulders and fall to the ground in front of me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I swallowed my tears and continued. I slid off my undies quickly and tossed them to the side.

"Damn..You really are fine. Your perfect..." James trailed off. He walked closer to me. I kept my head down as i closed my eyes tightly. I felt his fingers under my chin as he forced my head up to meet his eyes. But I kept my eyes closed tightly. I could feel his nasty breath fanning across my face. I shruddered against his chest. "Open your eyes.." He commanded. I didn't at first. But when I felt his fingers grab my jaw; hard. I opened them quickly. Narrowing my eyes at him.

If my dad didn't find me soon, I knew I would die. I just knew I would soon. "Your so beautiful" James husky voice said as he trailed his eyes up and down my body. He pushed me up against the wall and growled softly. I whimpered. I knew Edward didn't know what was going on in here. But I wish he did. _Thats it bella..Keep thinking about Edward..Don't think about James and what his hands are doing. Don't..Think about Edwards face..His lips. Think about when he wraps his arms around you. How safe you feel. Think about how when your out of this situation, you two could possbly be together.._I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt..The one thing I never wanted to feel again.

James had ran his hand up my thigh. His fingers were inside me and I cried out. His one arm was pressing against my chest as he held me in place. His fingers began to violate me. I have never felt so dirty in my life! Aparently when I had cried out, he had taken it as a sign to continue. His fingers worked in and out of me fast, and hard. I knew by the feel of it, I was not, in any way, wet. Wasn't that what you were expose to feel when someone touched you this way? Well I wasn't feeling anything except dirty and used.

"Your ..So..Tight..Damn!" James growled into my ear as he forced his lips onto mine. Biting and sucking my lower lip. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I had to fight the urge to gag. It wasn't like mine and Edwards kiss. It wasn't passionate and warming. It was rough and unwelcoming. His fingers continued to assualt me. I couldn't help the tears the fell from my eyes. I was mumbling words into his mouth. I was trying to say "Stop!" But it came out as "Mmphf".

When i began to struggle, he started getting more rougher. He shoved my body more against the wall and shoved his fingers in deeper. I was beginning to get lost in my own thoughts about Edward and his hair. Everything about him that I could think about. I was ..Once again, pulled from my thoughts by a belt clicking to the ground and a zipper being undone. "No!" I shouted. Hopefully Edward heard that one. "Shut up" James growled. No! No! This couldn't be happening! This wasn't expose to happen like this. I was expose to do this with the person I loved and cared for and they loved and cared for me too.

I wasn't going down without a fight! I started to struggle as hard as I could. Anything that came in contact with my mouth, was bit. Anything that came in contact with my fists or legs were hit, hard. "EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as i could muster. I continued to struggle in James hold. "Shut up! Stop struggling. Your only making it worse, princess." James growled as he tried to hold me still. This, only made me fight harder. "Get off of me!" I screamed. James hand flew up to my mouth in an attempt to keep me quiet but as soon as he put his hand on my mouth, i got the nerve up and bit his hand as hard as I could. He tried shaking me off but it didn't work.

When he did everything he could think of to make me lose my grip on his hand, he yelled in pain then punched me in my stomach. I let go instantly and gasp for the air the abruptly left my lungs. "You stupid bitch!" James yelled again. He raised his hand up to strike me. I turned my head quickly and closed my eyes. After a few seconds of waiting for the blow, that never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding James arm.

I bit my lip. I knew what would happen next...

In a matter of seconds they were on the ground punching each other. I screamed in fright and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and sunk to the floor farthest away from them as I grabbed my knees and pulled them to my chest. I pressed my forehead to my knees to I wouldn't see them fight. I hated violence so much! I shouldn't have yelled for Edward, now he's going to be hurt! It's all my fault. Look what I did! I should have just let James do whatever he wanted with me. Then Edward would have been safe.

I heard grunts and yells of pain. Shouts and flesh hitting flesh. I kept sobbing into my knees waiting for something horrible to come. I could only make out few words over yells, "Don't you ever touch her again!" or "You piece of shit!" OR "Your going to die now you punk!". I tried blocking out as much as I could, to no avail.

When the sounds quieted, I started to lift my head, afraid of what I would see. But what I heard next made me scream in horror.

A noise that echoed off the bathroom walls..

A sound that would forever be written in my mind..

A sound..of death..

A gunshot..

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like this chapter? Sorry i haven't updated in a few days. My birthday is next sunday..MY ****SWEET 16 :D So I have been VERRYYY busy. But thank you guys for being so understanding! Next chapter should be updated pretty quick :)**


	8. Author's Note READ!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I'M TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO USE MY COMPUTER. I HAVE BEEN AT MY DAD'S ALOT RECENTLY. I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE WEEK. WHEN I GET INTERNET CONNECTION I WILL UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS. I'M SORRY FOR POSTING THIS AS A CHAPTER.**

**-Taylor-  
**

**Typed by a friend.**


	9. Freak out & a get away?

**Oh wow I haven't been back on here in forever! Im so sorry it took so long. Im at the library right now, my internet at home isn't working right. So here you go guys! Once again I am really sorry about the long wait! **

**ENJOY:D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight.**

The silence was never ending. The ringing in my ears from the Gunshot told me that I had been sitting here in the corner curled up into a ball for a few minutes. I can still feel my body shaking and my hard breaths were coming out faster than normal. My heart beat was racing. I heard shuffling around and grunting noises. I whimpered softly and tucked into myself more. Please god, if you love me; don't let me get hurt.

I waited a few more minutes after the shuffling and grunting stopped but no more movement was heard, or made. I was about to lift my head up once again. Afraid of what I would see, but I knew I had to know.

Before I could look up, I felt two strong arms wrap around my body tightly. I screamed bloody murder and began fighting off whomever was touching me. But the arms stayed in put. I didn't realize someone was talking to me until my screaming died down. My fighting never stopped and I continued whimpering.

"Bella, BELLA! Its me! Edward! Calm down baby. Calm down!" I recognized his voice quickly and I trembled in his arms. I quit fighting and looked up at his face. I could see he had a new black eye coming on and a busted lip, that's as far as I could tell from my point of view. "E-E-Edward?" I whispered. He nodded quickly burying his face in my neck and taking a deep breath.

"Edward! What happened?" I whispered again in fear. Was he hurt? What had happened? WHERES JAMES?! All possibilities ran through my head, and each one was not good at all. "Bella, lets get you dressed. I'll tell you in a minute baby" He whispered as he helped me up into a standing position. I felt my legs go weak a little at the scene in front of me.

Blood was everywhere! The ground, the tiles, the walls…everything. But the worse thing of all..No James. NO. JAMES! He was nowhere to be seen and the door to the room was wide open. The night shining through the small dimly lit bedroom.

I held my breath as we walked out of the bathroom. Edward practically carried my half limp body to the small two beds. He sat me on one as he began searching the small room for something for me. When he found his shorts he was wearing under his jeans, he handed them to me and handed me his old shirt. I was swimming in his clothes. He tied up the waist on both of them. He sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Baby, james got away but, right now. I have a bad feeling if we stay in here, in this room. He will come back. I know he will. He took his van, but left important stuff here. So lets get your shoes on and we can leave. And we can go to the front desk and call your parenrts or something!"

I could tell that he was panicking and he needed to leave asap. I knew this too, but for some odd reason i couldn't get myself to move. I couldn't even barely pay attention to what he was saying right now. "BELLA...LETS..GO!" I knew he isn't mad at me but, he still made me flinch at his tone. He went pale quickly as he understood what he did. He pulled me into his arms and apologized over and over. "It's okay edward, lets go!" I said. But i couldn't move still. Im guessing i am in shock. From the looks of it.

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed my shoes and ran back. He kneeled down in front of me and he put my shoes on for me. He looked up at me concerned. I knew i was frightening him and i needed to start moving but my bran and body could not process this all. "Ugh damnit bella! Come on babe, i'll just carry you" He said as he stood up. "No no, i'm fine!" I snapped just as he began to pick me up. Flinching away i quickly stood up, snapping out of whatever had me so improductive.

"Alright, lets go" i knew the way i was reacting to him touching me, was hurting him more than words could say. But everything the james had done to me was fresh in my mind. Him touching me, and him hurting me; and edward. My brusied body is just going to be a reminder of this. And until it heals, i'm going to have to deal with this every day. In my own way. But thank god i have edward helping me.

As i reached over and put my hand in his i was glad that i didn't flinch away. He pulled me closer/protectiviley to him. And as we walked out into the night, i knew my life was forever changed.

**THIS IS NOT THE END! **

**I KNOW! This is NOT my best chapter, but right now im on a time limit on this library computer so i can't write another chapter for you. I hope you guys liked this. And i WILLLLL update monday! Thanks for reading guys :D**


	10. Frustration and a chase?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. My life is getting ..busy. Lol, I really am sorry about taking so long. And oh yes, I am really sorry my last update was pretty bad editing. I didn't have that long, for I'm finishing this in the library, and it doesn't capitalize the words for me anymore. Sorry again, I'll try harder.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters...Sadly.**

* * *

The cool air brushed against my exposed flesh. Goosebumps erupted on my skin and sent shivers down my spine. The only sounds that were made were our breathing and the animals nearby of a rustling bush and leaves. Why we went into the forest after being kidnapped? I'll never know. Stupid idea! Stupid Edward, stupid James! UGH!

"Why are we walking around IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, in A FOREST?!" I scream, letting my frustration out on the wrong person. Animals and birds erupt from the bushes and trees nearby, startled by my voice. My face burned in irritation. My eyes were watery and my breathing was erratic. My fists were clenched at my sides, wanting to do nothing but punch someone, or something. This, even in my aggravated state right now, knew that, that would be a bad idea.

"Bella, I know you're mad. But right now, if you want to get out of here, without James acknowledgement, it would be good for you not to fight me on this, and actually listen to me. I said, before we even came in here that being out in the open and on the road, in sight; would not be a great idea right now. So, we're not in "The middle" Of the forest, we are right by the road, hidden by the cars, but enough to see the road. See?" Edward stated calmly as he pointed over to the small hidden road.

As I looked over to the small dimly lit road, a tear slipped down my cheek. I angrily brushed it away and continued on walking.

For all that has happened to me in the last 48 hours, I would be able to write a book on just my damn feelings. It seems as if nothing has gone right. I can't even begin to fathom what my parents have been going through right now. It sick and sad to say, this probably bonded them. And they should have bonded before them. I mean, if they hadn't argued, I wouldn't have left. I'm not posting the blame on anyone except myself for going out at such a late hour anyways. Most importantly, it wasn't my self's fault anyway nor Edwards or our parents. It was that sick fucker, James fault and whomever he is working with.

"Look, Bella. I know you're upset. I am too. You're not the only one who wants to get out of this mess. I want to get out too. It's neither of our faults, ya know…Just, come on. We have to work together, alright?" Edward asked, standing in front of me.

Just as I was about to answer, a car backfiring brought us out of the bubble we were in and fired back into reality faster than a bullet. I shook my head, thinking irrational thoughts when the car backfired again. "Oh my lord! SHUT U-" I was cut off from another rant when Edwards hand flew over my mouth. Just as I was about to bite him, something he said made everything in my body still.

"That's James van. Be quiet, let's stand behind some trees, he must've went back for it and he's looking for us. Otherwise, he wouldn't have driven down this path" Edward whispered into my ear quietly.

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins. Breaking out in a cold sweat I nodded my head in agreement. He took that as a sign to pull his hand away, for which I was grateful for. He tasted like dirt. The fear in which my body was now accustomed to made me move faster than which I would have usually moved.

As James god forsaken truck drove by, me and Edward jumped behind a huge tree. **(A/N; Much like the one in new moon where Edward breaks up with Bella in the woods –The one behind where Edward is standing- Random).** The quietness of the forest made the ringing in my ears, nonstop. Besides the cars low engine humming, and our breathing. There wasn't much to listen to, or much that I paid attention too.

After his Van had past, it seemed like we could finally breathe. "Edward," I panted. Sounding as if I had just finished a 22 mile marathon. "Yeah Bella?" He panted back. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but maybe we should follow him." I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction, which I knew wouldn't be a good one.

1…

2…

3…

"WHAT?! Are you insane? We can't just go LOOKING for the guy who KIDNAPPED US! HOW HARD DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD?! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK LIKE THIS! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YO-" I silence himn with my hand, like he had done to me before.

"LISTEN, to me! I mean, we stay hidden, but obviously this path LEADS to somewhere, somewhere HE WAS going to take us! And to me, it doesn't sound like a good place at all. He is a bad person! And if we don't find out what might've happened to us, or save someone else whom is in a worse predicament than we were, the we will regret this! Or wait, if that didn't sell, THINK OF THIS. IF WE DON'T FIND OUT WHAT HE'S DOING WHEREVER HE MIGHT'VE TOOK US, HE'S GONNA COME BACK TO US! He was gonna take us up there, and we weren't gonna come back!" I spat.

The silence between us were uncomfortable, and if I hadn't been so pissed off, I might've pissed myself at the death glare and flaring nostrils Edward was giving me. Between his heaving chest and erratic breathing, I would say that he looked like he was ready to explode. I bit my lip as I processed what might've happened to us. It wasn't good. And I didn't really want to think about it. It must be bad, if James didn't care that we listened in on his conversation with his friends. If he had attended for us to live, he wouldn't have over said anything would could have heard. But he did, and that didn't sound like a good thing.

As these thoughts flew in about out of my brain, tears streamed freely down my face, in waterfalls of unhappy thoughts. As if that hadn't been the breaker on my idea, the sobs sure did it. Edwards face visibly softened and he placed his hands on my cheeks, bringing me closer to his chest. As if on cue, the dam broke and the tears and sobs racked through my small body. He held me tighter, and even impossibly closer. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked softly at me before kissing my forehead.

"Alright baby, lets follow him." He whispered.

* * *

**Well? How did you like it? Hope you guys loved it! I tried my best on this one. Next update is on THURSDAY! YAYY:D**

**Seeya guys :D**


	11. A hot kiss & A surprise? - (Short)

**Hey guys! I decided to just update once more. This chapter, sadly, is real short. BUT its pretty good. : D I hope! OH WHOS READY FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2?! I'm going with a bunch of friends! MMMMM..Edwards…*drools* YUMMY! Hahhaa!  
OH & Go read this Fanfic, it's truly amazing! "Torn" By Dooba.**

**There's a surprise in this chapter..hmmmm.. : D**

**NOW…  
ENJOY : D  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters! .. LOL.**

* * *

There was little to no light in the forest as we walked away from salvation and into the darkest of nightmares. I knew what I had been thinking was completely wrong to do but what if people, people like us more specifically, were in trouble? I mean, we were just in their position. We wanted help, but we didn't get it. Their begging for help and we can do it. What the fuck was going to happen to us? That question had been running through my mind for the last two hours, nonstop.

Were we being taken up there to be killed? To be sold? To be…hurt? WHAT?! It's not a good idea to have in your mind, let alone those questions that cannot be answered. The night was not specifically cold. But with my little to nothing clothes on, and the fear radiating through my body, my teeth were chattering and my body was shaking. I wanted to cry, to scream, to do something other than just "walk" But, it was my idea, and...OH SHIT!

My thoughts were pulled when I heard a familiar van backfire. Wait…Where was Edward? Shit shit shit! I turned around 360, but didn't see him anywhere. Just as I was beginning to panic, I felt a tug on my right arm, as I spun around once again, I was pulled into the strong familiar arms that comforted me and protected me. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. The familiar scent calmed me down considerably.

"Wher...Where were you?" I mumbled. I felt the tears I was holding back, spill down my bruised cheeks and onto his new shirt. Without hesitation, Edward placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up. I threw my legs around his waist. I sobbed softly into his chest. It seemed as if everything i never wanted to happen in my life, has happened now. Wasn't I expose to be stronger?

"I was right behind you Bella, look at me baby, look at me Bella…please" Edward pleaded softly. I complied and what I saw on his face made me gasp softly. His face was contorted into nothing but love and determination. Determination for what? I didn't know. "Wh-" I was silenced by his lips brushing against mine, once, twice..

**EDWARDS POV:**

I leaned in closer to her. My eyes drifted from her gaze to her mouth and then back again. I waited for her lips to part and tell me to stop, but all she did was moisten them quickly with her tongue. I brought my head down close to hers – almost touching – and paused again. Her eyes dropped to my mouth, her lips parted slightly, and I could see the increased movements of her chest with her rapid breathing. I didn't need any further prompting.

When my lips pressed to hers, everything else in the world ceased to exist. No James, No pain, Nothing. Nothing except her and her warm and inviting lips.

Gently.

Slowly.

Even with the muted pace, I broke away breathless and with my head spinning. My eyes met hers, and I was sure she felt what I was feeling. Without any more pause, I brought our lips together again eagerly and opened my mouth to find her tongue with mine. My hand moved from the tree to the side of her face, as I tilted her head to kiss her deeper. She moaned into me, and her taste was nothing short of divine. Finally I slowed, savoring the flavor of her mouth before stopping a moment. I didn't open my eyes, but leaned my body into her.

She whimpered with the loss, as I wanted to also. "I will ALWAYS be next to you," I whispered as I placed a chaste kissed to her now swollen lips. I hope everything I wanted to say in words but could not, was understood into the kiss. Her frenzied breathing started to decrease, and with that, I put her legs down and back on the ground.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, reality made an appearance, an appearance of..James.

* * *

**OHHHHH. Oh no. What happens? Next chapter is in ALL of Edwards point of view, the chapter after that, we get a look into James point of view, and what he might've had planned, and answer some of your unanswered questions : D**

**I have it planned out right now, so chapters won't be such a Hassel and stufffff. Welp, hope you guys enjoyed that hot kiss : D I tried my best, did I succeed? Seeya guys on Thursday : D**


	12. PLEASE REVIEW THIS!

**Hey guys! Before i continue, i want to know if you guys even want me to continue this? Because i have a new story up that im alot more intrested in. I hope it gets alot of reviews too! Well, if you guys want me to continue this, let me know! I need to know soon!**


	13. Safe & Exhaustion

**Hey guys, I am going to continue. Teamtwi17 was VERY right. And I can't just leave you guys hanging, can I? No way! **

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING;**

**- I WILL continue this story if…IF, I get at least 5 or so reviews a chapter. If I do, then I will make sure to write more in the chapters.**

**- To all those who DO review each chapter, I LOOVEE YOU!**

**- To all those who DON'T review each chapter and still love to read this story, then do me a favor. Review! Because I don't even know you exist!**

**- ! - Read; Okay, so I've also been doing some major thinking! And, for every review I get, that means an update gets here a day faster than intended. Also! IF YOU WANT YOUR ****STORY**** TO GET MORE REVIEWS OR SO, I know a lot of people whom are willing to help out! So let me know! - ! –**

**I will continue a few more chapters, but if I do not get any reviews then..I guess I hate to cut the story short. I'm not trying to blackmail you guys or anything, and I DO love this story. But, I don't really know if any of you guys love it as much as I do, so here's your chance to PROVE it :D**

**Now, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN twilight or any of the characters.**

_Previously on captured;_

_She whimpered with the loss, as I wanted to also. "I will ALWAYS be next to you," I whispered as I placed a chaste kissed to her now swollen lips. I hope everything I wanted to say in words but could not, was understood into the kiss. Her frenzied breathing started to decrease, and with that, I put her legs down and back on the ground._

_As soon as her feet touched the ground, reality made an appearance, an appearance of..James_.

* * *

NOW;

Edwards Point of View:

The night was getting closer, with each step we made; it seemed that our blood would freeze just a little bit more. Our minds were in their own separate world. The path we were taking ended a long time ago. Now we were tripping over rocks, sticks, and fallen tree trunks. I'm not exactly sure if where we are even going. We often hear cars slowly drive by, but neither us have stopped them, why? I am not sure.

I wish I was dreaming; it would make this experience more surreal. I wish that I could just wake up and go downstairs with my family and eat breakfast. I wish that I could have met Bella on different occurrences. Of course, I wish for a lot of things. Does it mean that they will come true? No. The wishes I asked for are more of "Wants". Though, i know that everything happens for a reason. Doesn't necessarily make it fair.

"Bella, we need to find shelter, this is ridiculous, we can't keep walking to a place that we don't even know where is at! We need to find some wood to make a fire, and then we need to relax! Please?" I asked desperately. Even though I knew it probably wouldn't work, she was pretty stubborn.

"We can't sleep out here! We'd probably be mauled by some bear! Ugh, you don't think do you?!" She growled in frustration. If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd probably think that was sexy. Oh who am I kiddin'? It still is sexy.

"We need to sleep Bella, You haven't slept in over 15 hours, nor ate. You need food and you need to sleep if you want to even think about continuing to walk. Please Bella? Please?" I begged.

We stopped walking and my feet almost died of happiness! I let out a sigh of relief. But not for long, between the mosquitoes, and her death glare I sucked in a deep fast breath preparing a long chew out the ass rant. But when she opened up her mouth, she let out a huge yawn. I couldn't, even though I seriously tried, hold back my smirk. She was just as tired.

I let out a small chuckle. But I shut up pretty fast after her next death glare, which was stronger than the last. I didn't even know that was possible.

Between the cute kitty glare and her pouty lips, I couldn't resist myself. I gently grabbed her hips and pulled her softly to me. She was about to protest before I shushed her with my lips. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top, and I couldn't help sucking and nibbling on it. I took her small sigh to continue. Her beautiful eyes fluttered shut and her chocolate brown eyes were now covered.

Our mouths moved in sync, her mouth fit perfectly against mine. And if it weren't for exhaustion taking over, and the fact that I could barely stand on my own two feet I would have continued this. BUUUTT, I didn't. I slowed our pace, bringing our kiss to an end. Her little whimper of protest made me smile and chuckle.

"Okay, stay right here, I'll go and get that fire wood and I'll start a quick fire, too keep us warm and the bugs and animals away," I mumbled as I walked away in search of firewood big enough to last until morning. Thank god for boy scouts…

As I finished grabbing some firewood, I walked back to Bella, which wasn't far. I kept her small frame in sight at all times. She had sit down on a fallen tree trunk and I took it as a sign that she was also exhausted for the days events. I walked back and settled down next to her throwing the pile of firewood in front of me. Before I had left the motel room, they had matches in their next to an ashtray by the bed. I had grabbed those, just in case if needed. Guess it came in handy.

I quickly started a fire and we both settled in closer to the fire. Watching the flames get higher and the coldness go away. The mosquitoes all dissapeared as soon as the smoke hit them, which I am internally grateful for. I stared deep into the flames, as did Bella. My mind was blank, not many thoughts stayed or came in. But the thought of myself and her being safe for now topped everything. That was all that made me happy.

Well that and I might have a girlfriend.

**So, did you** **did ya'll like this chapter? I hope you guys did! I told you I would write better if I got more reviews :D**

**For the next chapter I have quite a few surprises for you guys! Review and you'll get the next updated sooner :D**


	14. Panic & Fear

**Okay..So WOW. I have no updated in so long and i'm so sorry guys! My mom took out the internet and my dad is having majorrr money problems and I cant get up to the library as much as I want. I am so sorry guys ): THIS WILL NOT BE ON HIATUS! The updates may take longer, and I feel horrible promising you guys about keeping up with the updates. I swear to god, I will not stop this. I see how much you guys like it, and I love writing it. I will continue. For being here with me through thick and thin, this chapter shall be as long as I can write it. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do however own a cat who is hiding in the closet because she ruined my new purse and knows imma spank her butt :P**

Bellas POV:

Have you ever had that weird feeling when you wake up? Like you knew right away that it was going to be a bad day? That anything and everything you did would lead up to something you knew was going to change everything? Yeah..I'm totally getting that feeling right now. And i'm regretting ever deciding to follow that trail to the cabin.

Maybe Edward was right. Ever since I awoken that morning I just had a bad feeling. A feeling so deep in the pit of my stomach, that made me want to change paths and go back into town and find my daddy. But for some idiotic reason, I kept walking.

We hadn't said much since we woke. I couldn't blame him. The last few days were a whirlwind of events. My mind was in full action mode and was constantly on adrenaline and self preservation. I had never been in this type of situation before and I don't want to ever been in this again. I would never wish this on my most hateful enemy. I wouldn't wish it on no one, no how. Not even a damn animal.

It was straight, pure, utter toture. I stepped foot into a world where everything went one way or death. If something didn't go wrong it was death. If I sneezed too loudly, it would be DEATH. The fear in my body over ruled any other emotion trying to get in. Yes, I loved Edward and I wish I could actually show it to him. But in my state of mind, I don't believe I could even hear the words without jumping a foot in the air. Not that I don't want to hear it. I do..Trust me..I do.

My muscles were sore, my heart felt like it was constantly beating fast. The blood in my veins felt like ice. Everything I felt never went across my mind once until it was too much to take. Then I took the time to realize the state my body was in. And by then, I had notice how much this was actually taking a toll on Edward. It was like the fight had been sucked right out of him. He was dragging his feet against the dirty forest flood. His head was pointed twoards the ground and his hands were swinging next to him.

"Edward?" My voice croaked from not using it all day. He yawned and looked up. As he stretched all of his legs and arms, he walked over to me. I then noticed how it was about midday. We had been walking for probably over 6 hours. We both hadn't slept well with all of the noises in the forest and jumping at every sound or car that drove by. We couldn't keep the fire from being to noticeable because if James were to drive by again, he could see clearly right into the forest, day or night.

Now that it was day, We went deeper, but close enough to still see the road if needed. We stayed close together but for some reason, I was always walking ahead of him, I don't know if it was for his benefit or mine. Or that I was just a faster walker. I only hope it was the latter.

"We need to find something to eat if we are going to continue Edward, After we eat we'll rest for alittle bit then start back up again" I mumbled. We looked around for something to eat. Edward eventually just caught a squirrel. I almost gagged at the site. I couldn't explain in words if I wanted to.

After making a good size fire, he gutted the squirrel and cleaned it off, pealing the fur and eveverything you're expose to do, then throwing it over the fire he waited. I was almost instantly sickened to my stomach at the thought of eating this poor squirrel. But we didn't have anything. No money to even head back to get anything and nothing to grab, no trees, no berries. Nothing.

After eating and waiting awhile, we began walking again. Edward immediately groaned at the idea. But I could feel a sense of panic rush over me. I felt like we were going to be there soon. I wasn't excited at helping out the people. I didn't even know what the fuck was up there.

This made me stop automatically. Edward ran right into my back. I grunted, and Edward steadied me as I began to fall on my ass.

"Wa..Wait! We gotta turn back. I can't do this Edward. I don't even know what is up there. This is all a trick probably. We're walking into a fucking trap. I can literally sense doom..Oh god..Can we please just walk back..I want to go home" I turned around and sobbed lightly into his shoulder. He held me tightly to his body and tried to soothe me. Nothing was working, I was panicking and it wasn't nice.

"Shh..Alright bella, we'll head back. I can feel it too sweetie..Let's go back. We don't even have a plan. Lets go back, find someone go home, then lead the police back here" Edward tried to reason with me. But as I looked over his shoulder and across the deserted road, I noticed two things.

1. I saw the cabin. And James van. Thing was, it wasn't a cabin. It was a small fucking mansion.

2. James was leaning against his van with a shotgun, looking twoard our direction with a smirk on his face as pure evil covered his features.

"Edward..Turn the hell around.." I mumbled shakily. He looked down at me confused. I let go of his neck. Pushing him around, I turned his face in the direction. He gasped almost silently. His next words confirmed my fears..

"We're so fucked.."

**SO?! Not bad for not updating in not so long. Well, i have a laptop (that doesn't even get wifi i don't believe..If it did i'd update every day) Well, i still write everyday, trying to become better. So If you liked it, review. Tell me what you think of my not updating in so long and how the chapter was. :)**

**Review if you have stories, i'll comment and share :)**


	15. Shocked & Fright!

**Okay so I'm back! Sorry for the cliffy guys! I'm glad people are still enjoying this story! It's pretty shocking. Well, I will try and fit a small chapter in here :) I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**- WARNING - **

**Proceed with caution! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own this plot!**

* * *

My heart was pounding in my ears as we stared into the barrel of a shot gun that was a click away from ending both of our lives. The long barrell was being shoved into our faces as we were forced into the creepy mansion. For once, I wish I would trip over my own two feet. Anything that would keep us from going in there.

Edward was standing protectively in front of me. But that wouldn't stop anyone from shooting me if they really wanted to, and he knew that. Well at least I hope he did.

My feet shuffled right behind Edwards dirty footsteps. As we were led up to the mansion, I felt a cool breeze blow twoards me. Running through my dirtied hair. I stumbled slightly, smelling the soft summer breeze. I had a feeling I would never smell this again.

Something bad was going to happen. Something horrible.

.

..

...

Edwards hand tightened in mine as we stepped over threshold. The mansion looked like any other old house inside of it. From the den, flat screen tv, coffee tables and pictures that scattered the wall.

But If you took a closer look. The pictures..Were of random girls and guys.

They were frightened, bruised and hurt. You could see the terror in their eyes. And that sent the shivers flying through my body. "Keep going!" James menacing voice broke through my terror filled mind. And for once I was glad he was there to pull me out of hell and into reality. Well..Not much of a difference really..heh.

I stumbled as James grabbed my wrist and tugged me forward. I kept my head down and reached for Edwards' hand again. He grabbed it. I could pratically hear him seething. There was a low rumble from Edwards chest that sounded like a growl. I pressed my hand against his chest, in a silent 'stop'. He looked down at me, and I looked back up at his. His eyes flashed with emotions, then finally I felt his tense body relax as much as he could in a situation like this.

"Okay lovers, follow me and let's meet you're friends you'll be staying with. Then, we are going to meet you're..well you'll see soon enough. Walk up the stairs and turn left. Don't even try to run away again. This house has full security. You won't be _ever_ be _leaving_ again." James manical voice bounced off the stone walls, leaving it sound creepy and mysterious. The way he said 'ever' and 'leaving' gave me goosebumps. Tears filled my eyes.

Edward pulled my hand slightly and indicated that he will go first, I nodded as Edward began walking up the stairs. It felt like we were walking to our deaths. Oh wait. We fucking were!

We had reached the third level, and it got creepier as each step we took. Besides a creepy piano imitating the phantom of the opera, and James odd little laughs, I was between screaming in fright or fainting. I hope it wasn't the latter.

That was the last thing Edward needed. Especially if I were no use to him and to help him if James would attack at all.

We finally reached a long dim lit hallway. With at least..sixteen wooden doors. The creaking of a floorboard made me jump five feet in the air. I felt Edwards arms pull me closer.

James continued walking down the dim hallway. It seemed as if it was getting darker the farther we walked. The creaking sounds continued as did the creepy piano. James began slowing down, as the doors became farther and farther apart. By the time we stopped and stood in front of a door it was almost completely locked.

"Okay, i'll show you your room right here. I want you out here in a minute exactly. If not, i'm going to come in after you" James saisd casually as he leaned against the wall across from the door. He smirked as he looked me in the eyes. Events of that night flashed through my head, but as the door creaked open, they were out once more.

Edward tugged me into the dark room. "Switch is on the left wall. Turn it on, look, listen and smell that's what you will be staying in for the next few months." Edward flipped the switch on and I automatically gasped. I hid my face between Edwards shoulder blades. Besides the musty oaky smell, there was a smell of rusting, or rusted blood. The old broken down cot lay on the ground next to a beat up television with bunny ears. A small, locked and bar-ed window was on my right hand side, but you could see nothing but trees out of it.

"Dresser and closet is filled with your uniforms, you will be up at 8am every day except sundays, be down stairs on the second floor to take a shower. Then get dressed and head to the first floor. I'll show you all that later. Let's go lovers" James said as he began walking down the hallway again. I rushed out of the door, not wanting to be standing in there for another second. Not like I had a choice anyways after whatever James had planned for us tonight.

At least I was with Edward. That's all I cared about. Maybe we could find an escape sometime soon, but I doubted it. We were probably going to be on lockdown after the stunt we pulled.

How I thought we could actually get away was beyond me. They probably knew miss goody two shoes (ME) Would want to save the others. And..Right they were.

We continued down the hall until we reached door number 7. I knew that because, it had number 7. R.H, E.M. A.B/ J.W.

I didn't know what the intials were, but I had a bad feeling I did. And right I was.

James smiled menacingly twoards me and kicked open the door.

"Rise and shine!" James sarcastic voice filled the small room, that was even worse than mine and Edwards.

I looked too the cots first. A gut instict told me too. It pulled me to the direction.. The lumps on the bed made me freeze. Their faces weren't covered..

"Rosealie? ALICE?" I pratically screamed, I felt faint.

"Bella?" Was all I heard in multiple directions before everything went black.

* * *

**SO!? How did you guys like it? I hope you guys did! I worked hard on that one..NOT. Lol. Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If your story wants shared pleasee do NOT hesitate to PM and I will share it with everyone I know :)**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! CLICK IT! :D**


	16. Fate & a gun?

**Hey guys! WOW that response for the last chapter was amazing! Hope we can get to 100 today?(: It'd would be so amazing! I've had a rough couple of weeks, and way more to come so if we can reach a 100 it will bring a smile to my face :) You guys are simply amazing! Okay, I will update this chapter and maybe another one because I probably won't be on for awhile. I'm not sure when the next update will be up. But I will honestly not stop with this story! I swear.**

**WEELLL. Here you go! :)**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! I do however own this plot and new characters! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

_This cannot be happening. This isn't real. Just like _James_ and everything else. Its all make believe. I will wake up after all this is done and be home in my warm bed cuddled up like usual. I will laugh this nightmare off, and move on._

Except, this was real. Everything that had happened so far? Real.

Kidnapped? Yup.

Beaten? YUP.

Almost raped? YUUUUUP.

Held captive? Yessir.

Fall in love with a guy, you don't even know? Yeppers!

It felt like a horrible dream..Well except for the part about me falling in love with Edward. That was unexpected but I love it all the same. If it wasn't for him being here..I shuddered at the thought.

Since I had fainted, someone; I'm almost positive it was Edward, Had carried me into this shitty ass room. I woke up in this room and the first thing that I remembered off the bat was the dingy, nasty smell. I knew it was 'OUR' room for the time being. Yes, I hated being in this room. But no, If I could be in private with Edward for alittle bit, I'd take what I could get.

James came back in a few minutes after I had woken up, and explained more rules to me. I was allowed to go into Rose's and Alice's room whenever I wasn't working. Yet I wasn't allowed to talk to them during work hours. Stupid rules.

After about an hour after James had left. I made my way silently down the almost silent hallway. Edward was walking behind me silently, we haven't said a word at all to each other in awhile. I wasn't worried. We were just overwhelmed.

I walked down the hallway, remembering the exact door. I knocked quick rapid knocks on the door, not to loud though. "Leave us alone JAMES!" I heard Rosealie's familiar screech. I quickly opened the door, Edward followed behind me. He closed the door as I stood and stared at my two best friends. "Rosealie, Alice?" I mumbled sadly. They are in the same postion as I am.

They sat up and stared at me also. "He didn't hurt you guys did he?" I asked almost silently. They both shook their heads quickly.

"Did he hurt you guys?" Rosealie asked as she stood up from her bed. I numbly nodded my head. Alice started crying along with Rose. I ran over and held them tightly to me. "I can't believe you're here!" Alice cried into my shoulder. I sobbed back.

"Please, tell me what happened, and where are the two guys that was here earlier?" I mumbled into the crook of their necks. I heard Rose inhale sharply and I looked up quickly. "What?" I noticed Rose's and Alice's face had gone red, compared to their usual pale complextion.

"Uh, Okay. We'll tell you the story. Sit down" I sat down next to Edward who wrapped his arm around me in silent comfort.

I leaned into his welcoming arms, sighing. I looked up into Rose's eyes, and she had that familiar smirk on her face. I blushed and ducked my head.

"Alright, well. Alice had called me up saying you texted her and she had a bad feeling you left the house again because of your parents. So, I met up with her at the park. We started walking the woods route back to your place when we saw this red van. We didn't think nothing of it. We tried calling and texting you but you didn't answer. We really didn't care, we had this eerily feeling. Guess we were right abou that feeling..Uh anyway. This guy with short dark hair jumped out of the van, and went to the other side. He was HUGE, bigger than Emmett. A few seconds later he started walking up to us, I told Alice to keep walking. But when he started picking up pace I told her to run, she did. We both did. But I was sorta wearing heels. And..I couldn't run as fast as the pixie here. So..He grabbed me first. I fought like hell and boy did I scream my ass off. Lil' pixie her was a sight to behold. Trying to jump on that mans back and screaming at him.. You shoulda saw it. If I wasn't so scared, I would of been laughing my ass off."

I smiled softly at her.

"Okay so anyways, he gets handcuffs onto me right? And i'm still kicking and screaming. Then this guy with short blonde hair jumps out of the van, takes out his gun-" I gasp. "-And shoves it into our faces saying if we don't corroperate, we're dead. I gave up and let the big fucker take me to the van. He threw me in, no remorse. As Alice was being thrown into the van, I then noticed two other guys in there, passed the hell out and beaten. After they woke up, we became friends..and well maybe more now. Not sure about that. There, end of." Rosealie said as she relaxed down onto her bed.

"Oh," What was I suppose to say? Congraulations you didn't get your face beaten in and almost raped? No! But when rosealie quirked and eyebrow and smirked, I sighed. "Rose, I'm not sure what you want me to say? This is a confusing situation..And you're so lucky..So..lucky." I cringed and felt Edward tightening his hold on me as I burrowed myself deeper into his warmth.

"Well, tell us what happened Bella.." Alice pleaded. I looked up to Edward with the question in my eyes. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Its up you Bella, I don't mind at all" He kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter. Any tighter you wouldn't know who was who.

"Uh alright. So basically, Mom and dad got into another fight, I left. I just wanted to walk around or head to your place and get a drink. Well, I was thinking so much, I got lost and when I came too, I didn't know what street I was on. I noticed a black van with flames kind of following me. When the neighbor hood became familiar, I lost sight of the van. But when I turned around to start walking again, James-" I shuddered. "Was standing there..We fougth and before I knew it, I got away and started running. I was so stupid..I ran TO the van, I thought maybe it was someone who could help me..Well anyways, he caught up with me. He ended up punching me, slamming my head against the van. Lucky I wasn't knocked out. He tied up my hands and threw me in the back of the van. Thats where I met Edward, who took care of me. Well, about, what? A day later..We stopped at this motel..um..I..oh.." I stuttered.

I blushed and teared up. Blinking back the tears I looked up at Edward. He understood immediately. "We stopped at the motel and long story short, he attempted to rape her. He had her naked and was..Hurting her when I heard her scream for me. We fought. The gun went off and before I knew it, the motel was basically empty. With just us. I got her dressed and we started walking in the woods, off major roads so in case he drove by he wouldn't see us. Well, she-" I coughed. "-WE had a feeling that if we followed thsi dirt road it would take us to the cabin he talked about. We walked for like two and a half days. When we started to become frightened, and before I knew it, we were changing our minds. But it was too late, we actually walked into the Lions den.." He finished off, I was sobbing lightly into the crook of his neck.

I looked back at Rose and Alice. Rosealies hands were shaking, Alice's face was streaming with tears. Rosealie's face was blood red. I knew she was angry.

As she jumped up and screamed, making me flinch back, the door flung open and Emmett and Jasper strolled in. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rosealie screamed and began running to the door. "HE ALMOST RAPED MY BEST FRIEND!" She screamed loudly.

I gasped and jumped up, following her out of the room. "Rosealie! NO!" I shouted after her. I began running behind her, but she was fast. Emmett and Jasper, plus Edward were racing past me. Alice was behind me.

"JAMES!" Rosealie screeched.

We ran down the long stair case, Edward and I had just walked up not to long ago. We ran down corridors, servants, and people rushed out to see what the commotion was about. I didn't look at anyone too long, but when we reached a huge ball room type room, I gasped. "JAMES!" Rosealie's voice echoed off the walls.

"Rose stop it!" I shouted in desperation. We were so dead. I saw James familiar ponytail and shuddered as he stood up quickly, limping down the stairs. A lady with firey red hair followed, along with a man with brown dreadlocks.

I cried out in horror as Rosealie walked right up to James and punched him square in the face. Emmett roared in anger as James punched back.

I ran up the steps and stood in front of Rosealie quickly. "Don't you touch her James!" I snarled. I was so sick of him! I growled in fury as he grabbed Rosealies arm with a sick sneer on his face. "I mean it!".

"Oh you do? What are you doing to do? You can't even walk without tripping over your own two feet!" He laughed. My anger rose quickly.

"Bella NO!" Edward shouted from somewhere behind me. I raised my fist and punched with all the might I had. James didn't see it coming and fell right onto his ass. Red head gasped and dreadlocks smirked. I growled when he jumped to his feet.

"How do you like it, dickhead?" I said smugly. His angry face was murderous as he pulled out a 9mm. I heard everyone gasp, but I just stood there smiling. "Do it" I sneered at him. His murderous face turned into livid as he figured out quickly that I was playing him.

Edwards hand was tugging my arm backwards. "DO it you wimp!" I screamed in his face. James didn't even flinch as he lifted the barrel and pointed right at my face. I smiled.

"Bella, Please!" Edward pleaded. I was done having James push us all around like he could. He was a bully. I was at the point of snapping and it wasn't going to be nice.

I closed my eyes and let fate decided what was going to happen. I sighed deeply. Waiting for the bullet to pierce my skin. But it didn't. Instead a cold a familiar voice rang out into the silence.

"James, put the gun down".

* * *

**So?! Pretty long chapter right? How did you guys like it? I did my best on it, since I have writers block. I had to think of what to write last night, and then come to the library, trying to remember everything I was going to write . Well? PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to see 100 reviews. I never saw that before on one of my stories /: Thanks guys ^.^**


	17. An Old Friend & Plans

**Oh god, I am so terribly sorry I haven't been on to update. This chapter is going to be short, but either tomorrow or the next day, I WILL BE BACK. I will update twice and they will be so much longer. I swear!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I do however own this plot and new characters.**

* * *

"James, put the gun down". I knew that voice, it haunted my dads dreams every night. The one criminal he didn't put away. All the trials and sleepless nights, the biggest criminal in the uinited states.

Aro Volturi.

The man who killed my best friend, Paul. The man who got his people to kidnap young kids and sell them into slavery. Different kinds of slavery. Men go into hard working day in and day out slaves. Women, well their fate is to become a sex slave.

Turning around slowly, I was met with a cheerful smile and the evil glint of a man that is the king of all evil. A man that should have rotted in jail a long long time ago. Someone who should be dead.

"Hello Aro" My voice rang out into the silence. A deathly silence. Not even the ringing in my ears could be heard over my irratical heart. Aro began to walk down the long grand staircase. James stood up abruptly and walked over to the lady with the firey hair. I gulped, yet was not scared. I knew my faite now.

I felt someone tug on my arm, and I let them. I felt the familiar and comforting arms of Edward, and I relaxed as best as I could into them, yet nothing, and I mean nothing could relax me at this point in time.

Aro was seeking revenge. My dad attempted to put him in jail probably 5 years ago. Aro waited for his opportunity and now he was striking. He had me kidnapped, and my friends, to get back at my dad. That was my theory and I was more than likely correct.

"Ahhh, young Isabella has joined us. Tell me dear, how is life?" Aro said cheerfully in his intalian accent as he sat down on a very old and antique chair. It had gold lining and dark red cushions. James smiled wickedly at us as he made his way up to Aro. I glared at them both, not giving them the time of day.

"Well pretty shitty, but I wouldn't know anymore, Aro, because I was kidnapped, beaten and Almost raped. Thanks to James right there, but other than being treated like shit and not knowing where the fuck I'm at and being in your worthless presence, everything is just fucking peachy, and how about you?" I said in my most sickly sweet voice. Edward squeezed me tightly to him, and I think about everyone in the room noticed the movement. Rosealie growled behind me, along with Edward. "Knock it off" I said quietly to them.

"Ahh, well I am sorry you feel this way young bella. but, I have my dutys and I have my rules. Now, if you all do not mind children, I have to get back to work. I will call you down before supper and explain everything, but right now, all of you have to go back to your rooms at once!" He didn't even need to sound demanding, everyone began to filter out except me and Edward. I held my stare with Aro and my chin was jutted in the air.

James was smiling smugly as Edward began to pull me backwards. I didn't even flinch or blink. Aro smiled wistfully at me and I glared right back at him. Edward half pulled and half carried me down the hallway. Right before Aro was out of my sight, he mouthed something to James. I didn't catch all of it, but what I did catch was, "We will get our revenge, tonight". The large mahogany doors closed in our faces and only then did I finally contain my balance.

I turned around and faced a red and bristled Edward, an angry Rosealie and A scared pixie. A murderous Emmett and a concerned Jasper. Clearing my throat I looked directly at Edward and whispered hoaresly,"It looks like Aro there has plans for us tonight. So I believe we need plans for them also, we're not going down without a fight, lets go upstairs". I turned around and headed for the direction of the stairs.

* * *

**Well, I know it was small and probably horrible, But i'm in a huge rush. I'm at the library and then I have a doctors appointment. I gotta go, but I will be updating soon! **

**-Taylor :) LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	18. Pain & Truths

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been on lately, everythings been hetic. I'm in the middle of a move and just everything has been wild. I ended up breaking my phone ): It sucks. I'm so sorry for promising you guys soon updates. SOOOO...Here is one and please feel free to leave me a review telling me you want to kick my butt, I deserve it! I also have went back to the last chapter and fixed some stuff!**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor any of the characters, I do however own this PLOT and new characters!**

* * *

Bella POV:

As soon as we were upstairs, we quietly headed to our rightful rooms. I followed Alice and Rosealie into their rooms. As the door slided shut, I gulped down my fears and stared at my friends.

"Listen, if we are going to go down without a fight, which I hope we do, I want to have a well thought out full proof plan. I don't want mistakes made and I don't want it to backfire." I said in almost a whisper. Edward stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I could feel the tension build with every passing second.

Sighing I leaned back into Edwards loving arms. He kissed my head and wound his arms around me and pressed me tightly against his chest.

Rosealie was leaning against Emmetts shoulder. Alice was sitting in front of Jasper and had her head in her hands. Her small body was shaking like she was crying. Emmett had his eyes closed and had his head leaning against the wall. Jasper was comforting a crying Alice.

"Come on! If we fucking stay here we know we're going to die! Lets start brain fucking storming for christ sakes! If no one is going to tribute to this then you're stupid! Okay, from the front door to up here I've counted four gaurds. Two with weapons. From here to that place where Aro was there was two more. I don't know how many are here during the night or how many are outside so, think you guys can help me out since you've been here longer?" I said angrily as I plopped down on the bed.

They continued to ignore me. With each second that passed, I was gradually getting angrier. Huffing I stood up. "You know what? Fuck you guys then!" I stomped my foot. Looking up at Edward, who was now sitting on the bed next to Emmett, with his eyes closed.

Tears of anger flushed through my eyes. I walked over to the door and walked out into the hall, slamming the door behind me. Sniffing, I began the long walk back down to me and Edwards room. I didn't understand why they were ignoring me, what did I do wrong? I was trying to help save us. What did I do so wrong that they would ignore me like this, putting _our_ lives in danger, not just mine. What was wrong with those guys?!

Sniffing again and shuffling my feet, lost in my own thoughts. I didn't hear, nor see James shadow creeping up behind me. What I did notice was when a strong calloused hand reached around my head and covered my mouth. Another hand held my two arms behind my back. "Well hello, _Isabella_. It's been along time since we've been alone like this. Let's talk, shall we?" I heard James sickin' voice whisper into my ear.

Screaming did me nothing, as it was muffled by his huge hand. Struggling only made him rush me down the corridor faster. My eyes were wide with fright. Where was Edward?! How stupid was I to leave their presence, ALONE?! What was going through my head? And why am I arguing with myself when I should be thinking of a way to get out of this?!

UGH!

I opened my mouth to bite his hand, but he quickly let go of my arms and opened up the door to mine and Edwards shitty room. "Ah ah ah Bella, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?" James laughed and threw me to the ground roughly.

Panting I quickly got to my butt and scooted across the room and to the window. He stood by the door, smiling wickedly. "Mmm, Little Bella. What Aro has neglected to tell you was that we have been watching you for weeks now. Watching every move. Every arguement your parents had. Everytime you snuck out. How many sips of water you had and how many breaths you took. Every step you made. When you pissed and when you danced around in your room in panties, not thinking anyone was watching. Not smart _Isabella_. What Aro also neglected to tell you was that, during your 'Chores', you will be MY slave. Not that blonde bitch or that pixie, but you. Don't forget that you are _mine." _His voice had taken to an erie sound.

My eyes were wide and my breathing was coming in spurts. My hand reached up and covered my mouth in fright and my body began to shake. More from fear, then the cold. James smiled wickedly and walked over to me. He crouched down in front of my frozen body. I couldn't move even if I wanted too.

James removed my hand from my mouth and quickly he grabbed the back of my neck and forced my head twoards his face. His lips crushed against mine, forcing my lips to open he quickly stuck his tongue into my mouth. Biting and sucking and holding onto my wrists he kissed me with fever. I began to struggle when I felt his rough and calloused hand run up my side and grab my right breast; hard.

Crying out in pain as I felt his strong body crush my fragile one, inch by inch and move by move. Finally, when I was about to give up, he released his lips with mine. Kissing and sucking down my jaw-line and too my neck. He bit so hard I could feel his teeth break the skin. I took in a deep breath of air and screamed, he quickly covered up my mouth and lifted up. Smiling he thanked me for the kiss. "I'll see you later _my bella.._"

He stood up quickly and fixed his clothes. After cracking his knuckles and neck he motioned for me to get up. Shakily I stood up, feeling the hot tears run down my dirtied and bruised face. Not giving him a chance to speak, I grunted and then whispered, "I will never be_ yours_ you sick perverted asshole! I don't belong to anyone, and if I did..It'd be to Edward! So fuck you.." His face was filled with rage and before I could take a breath, his fist connected to my face.

Crying out in pain, I felt myself fall to the hard ground below me. Sobbing I grabbed my face and felt blood slide down my face. I now had a bloodied nose and split lip, thanks to my big mouth!

James clenched his jaw tightly and stalked off twoards my door, throwing it opem, he stalked out into the hallway and then slammed my door.

Sobbing loudly, I curled up into a ball tightly on the ground. Sniffing back my tears I rocked myself back and forth, before I knew it I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cCc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellas POV:

"Bella? Bella? Bells wake up!" I heard Edwards voice behind me, luring me out of the dreamless dream I had. I grunted in pain, feeling the raging headache pounding through out my skull. I turned alittle, only to be greeted by darkness.

Sitting up quickly, I noticed it was twilight outside and it was offering little light into our crappy room, through the small window. "T-Turn the light on" My voice was barely over a whisper, yet it sounded and felt like sand paper. I heard some shuffling and a few thumps, then a very bright light filtered over head and blinded me momentarily.

Grunting I pulled my knees up to my chest, I could feel the crusted blood on my upper lip and sighed deeply. "Well, it's almost dinner time. Let's get downstairs so we can talk to Aro" I heard Edwards velvety voice say. I nodded and stood up on shaky legs.

Wincing in pain, I looked up to Edward, only to regret it when his eyes flashed with shock, then anger. Without a word he stalked over to me and lifted my chin up. I was greeted with livid eyes as they searched over my face, and then the path to my neck. Wincing in pain as he brushed his fingers over my split lip.

"What. Happened?" He ground out together, I shuddered and looked down. He quickly pulled my chin back up to meet his eyes. "Tell me Bella, what happened? I won't ask again." He was angry, very angry.

"J-James..Came in and..Well.." I began to explain to him what happened. With each word, his face grew more murderous. And before I could finish, Edward grabbed my wrist and began to drag me down the hallway to Rose's and Alice's.

Without knocking he opened the door and announced, "Look at her fucking face!" His voice was tight and when he spoke, everyones head snapped up. First looking at him, then at me. There faces were shocked first, then angry. "Tell them what happened Bella..Tell them" I hesitated as they all slowly stood up. I gulped and began to make my retreat to mine and Edwards bedroom, but Edward stopped me and held onto me tightly. "Tell them!".

Gulping I began to re tell the story to them, and they all had the same reactions as Edward. As I finished the story, I felt a new round of fresh tears flow down my face. Turning my head I buried my bruised face into Edwards chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, protectively.

Silence..

The room was deathly silent.

"Okay, this is what we have to do.." I heard Rosealie's angry voice break the silence. Looking over at Alice and Rosealie, they gave me hard, yet determined stares.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Review please :) :) I need some happy, nice reviews to make me smile :)**


	19. Fears, Plans & The face of evil

**Hey loves! I'm not so thrilled about the response to the last chapter /: I worked pretty hard on that. But oh well, I understand. I lost some of my readers. I get it, but I hope I can make a comeback! And for those who are worrying that this story is ending (IT'S NOT). :) This chapter might be short becaused I only have a few short minutes to post it. Sowy.**

**PLEASE, enjoy! And PLEASE, review? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I do however own this plot and new characters.**

* * *

Edwards POV:

I was livid.

How dare he hurt her again?! Didn't I make it clear to him to never touch Bella ever again? Apparently I didn't make it clear enough. I swear if I ever get my hands on him I swear I'll probably kill him. What was I thinking, letting her walk around here, ALONE?! I was stupid, I knew that. But, I was going to make it up to her. I swear I would.

We all sat in Alice and Rosealie's room. The plan was fool proof. It was well thought out, and it might actually work. But only once. If we messed this up, we could die or worse. We could only do it at night so we wouldn't be noticed. And we would try to do it within the next four days. If later, it might not work.

The room was completely silent except for our breathing and small frequent sighs. Sighs of anger, woory and fear. No one looked at each other, no one moved. No one uttered a single word since the plan was brought up and figured out.

We held on to our girls with strength and we made sure we had them felt all the love we could twoard them. I knew it from the bottom of my heart, that I loved Bella. She was beautiful, sassy and loveable. She made me feel wanted, something I hadn't felt before. She made me feel like myself, without troubles. I loved her smile, her beautiful brown eyes and her long brown hair. I loved everything about her. There was no denying it anymore, I loved Isabella Marie Swan.

If we weren't in this situation, I would have already asked her to be my girlfriend. But since we are in this situation, I can't. Well I could, but what good would it do me? Nothing.

Inhaling deeply, I ran my hands up and down Bellas arms, feeling her shake just a moment before. Kissing the top of her head, I whispered softly in her ear, "Do you want to take a nap or go downstairs to eat?". As I finished my sentence, her stomach growled loudly , making me smirk. The only thing from keeping me up here and not going down there, was James. I didn't want Bella to be around him what so ever, and I knew he would be down there. Taunting, and teasing. Getting his ways.

She shrugged and looked up to meet the eyes of her two friends. They had a silent conversation then they all nodded. Emmett helped up Rosealie and Jasper helped up Alice. We all made our way out of the dingy room.

Jasper wasn't a bad guy, yet he didn't talk much, he had a calm sense about him that immediately put me at ease when he was there. Jasper had blonde wavy hair and he was decent sized, probably a sport player, he was alittle taller than me and alittle bigger, but we definitely weren't as big as Emmett. Emmett was just a fun loving guy, and he was the only guy who was bigger than James and the gaurds down there.

Emmett was the only one I knew when I first moved here and I was shocked to see him sitting next to a beautiful blonde. And even more so shocked when Jasper was here. He was a friend, but not a best friend. And they both were friends with Bella.

We all walked down the long corridor and down the long grand staircase and down the hallway, looking and waiting for someone to notice us. What I pointed out quickly was that, when theclock struck 6, the halls emptied of the gaurds. Making all of us stop. It took four minutes for new gaurds to replace them. We looked at each other a nodded with sullen faces.

We had four minutes to get out of this place. It was definitely going to be hard.

* * *

Bellas POV:

We all watched the gaurds take place at there stances before we continued down the hallway to the ballroom. As we reached the huge doors, we waited. And as we continued to wait, more and more, kidnapped teens around our age, made there way to the door and stopped along with us. Never meeting eye contact. Except one, a girl younger than me, walked up to me and nodded.

"Bella Swan? Right?" Her small and tentive voice asked me. I nodded and she smiled sadly at me. Confused I looked up at the group with the same expression, whom also looked puzzled. "Oh, sorry. Um Bree Tanner. We know you because James and Aro talk about you non stop. Your popular here. They have been after you for months, ya know?" She said as she glanced at me then the ground. She looked up again and at the group. Smiled and then walked away and back to where she was standing.

Gulping and continuing to shake, I leaned back against Edwards chest. I feared seeing James again, and Aro. I just wanted to leave and to never go back. I wanted a normal and happy life with Edward. But I had a feeling this would never happen. I would never have a normal life ever again, we might not even make it out of here alive.

Letting one tear slide down my face, the large doors began to open slowly. Sighing, I bit my lip and as the doors came to a open, I sniffed and looked up into the face of evil.

* * *

**Well, crappy and short chapter but how did ya'll like it for now? I should be able to update Monday :) REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE! :) Pwetty please with sugar on top? And if you need your story to be known, give me the link and I'll show it to people :D Have a good day loves 3**


	20. REVIEW, NOT A CHAPTER!

**Okay, Sorry this is not a chapter loves. But I need to know if you guys want me to continue with this story or not. No one had been reviewing lately and I would like to know if anyone is even reading this story anymore. Sorry again, please let me know. Thanks loves 3**

**- Taylor**


End file.
